Harry Potter and the Advent of War
by derikli
Summary: When a Slytherin overhears that Umbridge is going to crash a DA meeting, she decides to foil her plan by warning the boy-who-lived. Her action sets into motion a chain of events that result in new friendships being formed, discoveries to be made, and a very different war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first stories, so any suggestions or constructive criticism is more than welcome! Please enjoy, and let me know what you think! There will be no major character bashing, although some characters will not have as important as they were in cannon. Chapter Two will be up on Friday!

* * *

 **Chapter One: Umbridge Sabotaged**

Daphne sat in the green light of the Slytherin common room, tucking a rogue strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she signed her name on the transfiguration essay she had just completed. She was one of the last of her housemates awake, as the rest of them had all turned in early as a result of nearly all social activity being limited by Umbridge's stupid educational decrees. However, Daphne's musings were interrupted as Draco Malfoy and his goons walked into the common room, looking smug as ever.

"Madam Umbridge appointed me as the leader of the inquisitorial squad for a reason you know. She told me that I was doing great service to the school, and that she wishes all purebloods carried themselves as I did. With the Dark Lord back they'll have no choice anyway. I'm going to enjoy picking off those blood traitors, especially that Potter brat. Father says I will lead the Malfoy family to greatness," he dawdled on in his smug sneer, "And it will all start when we get rid of those blood-traitors and mudbloods, I can't wait to see Potter's face when we catch him and his mudblood's meeting."

Crabbe and Goyle were nodding earnestly, and Pansy looked like a pug that was promised a bone. Theodore Nott was agreeing profusely, a glint of excitement shimmering in his normally dark eyes. "How are you going to do that Malfoy?" Nott inquired.

"Well you see, Madam Umbridge knows Potter for the criminal that he is and she has had enough of the filth doing what they want. One of the traitorous Ravenclaws finally blabbed. Tomorrow we're going to blow that place up – wherever it is that they keep disappearing to – and arrest those petty delinquents!"

Unnoticed by the blonde-haired boy and his followers, Daphne had silently picked up her books and made her way up to her dorm. She hated that arrogant ferret and his brat-tirade. Her best friend, Tracy Davis, was a half-blood with a muggleborn mother, who one of the nicest ladies she had ever met. She didn't understand the disdain some purebloods felt against muggleborns. Daphne knew that many of the most powerful pureblood families were afraid of change that the muggleborns might bring to wizarding society, and the political power loss associated with it. But wanting to kill people, just because of whom their parents were? That was just ridiculous.

Daphne herself was a pureblood and the Heiress Presumptive of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, one of the four Most Ancient and Noble Houses that had significant influence in the politics and economy of Wizarding Britain. Her father had a seat on the Wizengamot, the magical parliament, and was constantly annoyed by some of the extreme pureblood rhetoric spread around, mostly by former Death Eaters. Her family was considered a grey family – neither light nor dark – and her father supported many of the traditions and customs of pureblood life and etiquette. However, he did not believe in upholding traditions simply to do so, and he was by no means a bigot.

Inwardly, Daphne cringed. How could the young Malfoy heir be so utterly stupid? The so-called Dark Lord was a murdering psychopath who would do anything to gain power. He didn't even care for bloodlines as he claimed. During his last reign, he and his Death Eaters had killed so many people – so many lives were lost, and not just muggle, muggleborn, or even half-blood. He killed indiscriminately, not caring about heritage or age. The crazy bastard had tortured toddlers for fun. But that had all ended when he decided to kill yet another toddler, the famous boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Nobody knew the reason why – but when the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort fired the killing curse at Harry Potter, it rebounded spectacularly, destroying his body in the process. He was never heard of again since then.

Life was peaceful in magical Britain for the past 15 years as the country picked itself up from the ashes of the past war. Until 8 months ago that is, when they received a rude awakening. On the eve of the final task of the Tri-wizard Tournament, the boy-who-lived was portkeyed out of the school along with his fellow Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, by an undercover death eater. He had come back not too soon after with Cedric's dead body screaming that Voldemort had returned. The Ministry of Magic, spearheaded by Minister Cornelius Fudge, profusely denied those allegations, starting a press campaign against Dumbledore and Potter, branding them as either delusional or liars.

Daphne however had reason to believe otherwise, and her parents' demands for her and her sister to write every other day interchangeably, using code words meant that there was certainly a cause to worry, unlike what the Minister preached. That three months ago ten Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's most trusted follower had escaped from Azkaban after 15 years of incarceration certainly did not help in refuting Potter's claims. Most people had difficulty believing what _The Daily Prophet_ and the Ministry said, and Daphne Greengrass was no exception. That the young Malfoy heir kept bragging about the return of the Dark Lord was just the icing on the cake.

Then did that mean that Potter's tale was true? Nobody could deny the pain and shock he clearly was in when he came back with Cedric's body. He looked devastated and in utter distress before he was dragged off by Professor Moody. Potter claimed he never entered himself in the tournament, and while he may be quite exceptional at defense, it was clear to the smarter of the students that he could not have outsmarted Dumbledore. Some theorized that someone entered Potter into the tournament as a way to harm or kill him. None of the students but the Golden Trio knew the truth behind the whole tournament debacle, and what happened the night of the third task.

Regardless, all the signs pointed that Lord Voldemort was indeed back, and more and more people were beginning to believe Potter's story. Daphne also knew from her father what an incompetent coward Fudge was. That meant, however, that Harry Potter, at age 14, somehow managed to survive an encounter with the Dark wizard whom most of Britain was scared to even name. That he lived to come to Hogwarts in the first place though showed that he some how achieved this feat before he could even speak, so why would it not be possible once again?

Whatever happened that night, Daphne decided, Potter was telling the truth. Daphne had many sources of information, which unlike most Slytherins, included acquaintances from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, where it was an open secret that Harry Potter started a defense club to help train fifth years for their OWL tests, as it had became clear Umbridge was going to be of no help.

She remembered her encounter with Susan Bones a week ago. She had entered an unused classroom looking for her cat, when she saw Susan yell " _Expecto Patronum!_ " She was shocked to see her even attempt the charm, but that was until a sparkling blue shield formed around her. Daphne had forgotten everything else and stared in awe. Umbridge would never teach them everything, and while Susan was the niece of Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she would too busy to teach her anything that was time consuming. She was friends with Susan, as she knew her from many of the Ministry events they were forced to attend to due their families. Susan was a smart witch, but there was no way she had learned this on her own.

Once Daphne had gotten over her shock, she asked Susan whether Potter had taught her how to cast a Patronus shield. Susan just gave her a sheepish smile and told her that she couldn't tell her that…but that she did know that Harry could cast a corporeal Patronus since third year, and that it was a stag. Hearing that, Daphne was well and truly stumped. Harry Potter was truly an enigma to her. She had of course, heard all of the rumors surrounding the adventures of the golden trio over the past years, some of them even going as far as claiming they had something to do with Sirius Black's escape. She used to dismiss all the rumors as ridiculous, but now she wondered if there was any truth to them. He was the youngest Hogwarts seeker in over a century, a Parselmouth, he could cast a corporeal Patronus at the age of 13 and won the Tri-Wizard tournament against three champions who were at least three years older than him, while not even wanting to compete in the first place!

Snapping out of her reminiscence, Daphne got back to the situation at hand. Draco clearly thought that he and Umbridge would catch Potter and his group tomorrow. Draco was always bragging to his cronies, but with the inclusion of someone in the group leaking information, it was likely this time he wasn't bluffing. That meant there was probably a meeting tomorrow. A smirk came across her face as she imagined Umbridge and Draco fuming, having failed to catch Potter once again. Plus, if they caught Potter, Susan would probably be caught too, and Umbitch could expel her. While they weren't really close, Daphne didn't have many friends, and wouldn't want to see Susan expelled. So, Daphne decided that the next day she'd ask for a moment of Potter's time and tell him what she heard. Then she'd make sure she would be able to see dear Draco's face when he came into the common room that night.

-OOO-

"Daphne, why are you smirking? What're you up to again?"

Tracy, her best friend was sitting on her bed in their dorm, looking questioningly at Daphne. Her predatory smile could only mean one thing; someone was going to have a bad day tomorrow.

Daphne's smirk only grew larger. "I found a way to stick it to Draco and Umbridge."

Tracey groaned, "I hate those two as much as you do, but do you have to always get yourself caught up in these schemes?"

"I'm not a Slytherin for nothing Tracey."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, the Slytherin Ice Queen, discreetly destroying all her enemies. So, what're you going to do to the little ferret this time?" Tracey attempted to hide her excitement further, but was failing miserably. She always enjoyed observing Daphne as she took down those who annoyed or dared to wrong her. That this usually meant Draco or his gang only made Tracey happier. Tracey was a half-blood, and that meant Draco treated her as if she was beneath him. Many of her housemates also followed Draco's lead, which although she had learnt to deal with it, still affected her at times.

"Well I overheard him bragging to Theodore and Pansy. Apparently Umbridge and Draco are going to catch Potter for all his oh-so-criminal activities tomorrow, and someone in their defense group told them where the meeting was going to be held." Tracey, as Daphne's best friend, of course knew everything about the other houses that she did, so was also aware of the existence of the Defense Association.

"So…you're going to warn Potter about this?" Tracey half inquired, half stated.

"Yes, I will. I just hope he isn't as dumb as most other Gryffindors and doesn't think all Slytherins are dark wizards," Daphne said with a sigh accompanied with an eye roll. She couldn't put a finger on it, but the animosity most Gryffindors showed her only because they saw that her tie was green had come to irritate her. Of course, she'd never admit that in public though.

Tracey looked thoughtful for a second, then answered, "He may be a Gryffindor, but Potter doesn't look that stupid to me. If he refuses to listen you could always tell Granger, or even Susan, you said you think she's in this thing too right?"

"Yeah…in fact, I forgot to tell you Trace, last week I walked into an unused classroom to look for Moonshine, and Susan was there. Trace, she cast a Patronus shield," She said, while pausing a second to let it sink in. "I asked her if Potter taught her that, and she said she couldn't tell me that," which any true Slytherin could decipher to mean the previous statement was correct, "but she did tell me that Potter could cast a fully corporeal Patronus, and that it was a stag."

After a moment, Tracey exclaimed "WHAT!" looking utterly gobsmacked. Daphne started laughing at Tracey's reaction, but she was too shocked to really care. "Daph, my father is an Auror, and he can't cast a corporeal Patronus."

"Really? I knew that many adults couldn't cast the charm, but I'd assume if you were an auror…" She let the statement drag out while thinking to herself. That Potter could cast the charm, in third year nonetheless, and then can teach how to cast it to others before even completing his OWLs was pretty impressive. She decided to have some more fun, so said, "Oh, and Trace, Susan told me he could cast the Patronus since third year."

Daphne once more laughed at Tracey's expression before retiring for the day.

-OOO-

The next morning, Daphne woke early and headed down into the great hall for breakfast. She wanted to catch Potter early if he was an early riser. If not, she decided, she would just have to wait until he left the great hall with his friends, and hope it was Granger with him rather than Weasley. He was known for hating Slytherins nearly as much as Malfoy hated Gryffindors.

As Daphne entered the great hall, she saw that Potter and Granger were discussing something with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott and Weasley twins, but the youngest Weasley boy seemed to absent. Looking around the hall, the Hufflepuff table was nearly empty, except for some older sixth and seventh years; the Ravenclaw table was about half-full, as members of the studious house no doubt wanted to get an early start on studying. That the Slytherin table was nearly empty was very welcome. Deciding that approaching Susan, a fellow pureblood on the terms of House matters wouldn't incite a reaction from the Slytherins or Umbridge, she made her way over to the Gryffindor table. As Susan's Aunt was the director of the DMLE and thus had a seat on the Wizengamot, it wasn't out of the ordinary for Daphne as a pureblood heiress to approach Susan to talk about politics between the two of their Houses. That she was the Heiress of a fellow Most Ancient and Noble House meant nobody would question it.

Once reaching the table, she said in a formal voice, "Excuse me Heiress Bones, may I borrow a moment of your time to discuss House matters?"

Susan arched an eyebrow; Daphne had never approached Susan formally for years now, but responded in the expected manner. "Of course, Heiress Greengrass."

Daphne led Susan into the entrance hall and gave her a note just in case Umbridge had some spy's lurking around.

 _I've got information Potter needs to know, it won't take long but it is urgent. Tell him to meet me in Classroom 4-E in 10 minutes. He can bring you and/or Granger if he wishes._

Susan read the note, nodded and burned it with a quick low-powered _Incendio_ , as was usually done so nobody could read private house matters. Susan said a formal goodbye before heading back into the great hall, and Daphne made her way to the said classroom.

-OOO-

When she went back in the Great Hall, Susan was met with curious stares from Harry, Hermione and Hannah. Lowering her voice so it was only audible to those three, Susan gave a partial explanation, "Harry, that was Daphne Greengrass, I know her from Ministry balls, and I don't think she would try anything. She gave me a note saying that she has information for you that you needed to know, and that it is urgent. She said we should meet her in an unused classroom, 4-E, in 10 minutes."

Harry and Hermione shared a look, before Harry reluctantly said, "Isn't she a Slytherin, how do we know this isn't a trap?"

Susan replied, "We don't know for sure, Harry. But she did say you could bring Hermione and I with you if you'd like, why would she encourage you to bring us too if it were a trap? Even so, Daphne's parents are far from Death Eaters. Lord Greengrass is the most influential of the neutral faction in the Wizengamot; and Daphne's best friend is Tracey Davis; a half-blood. I really don't think she buys into the pureblood supremacy crap."

"She has never caused us trouble, and certainly doesn't hang out with Draco," reasoned Hermione.

Harry looked across to the Slytherin table to see that Draco, Pansy and the rest of his cronies were all there. That gave him little comfort though, as they could just be waiting for them to leave. He didn't like it, but somehow this seemed important. Susan seemed to also think so. "Right," Harry decided, "If you say so Susan we'll go. But Hannah, you come too, and we'll ask the twins to come too. Hannah you and the twins can then stand guard if that's fine with you, in case this is indeed a trap?"

"Harry I honestly think you're overreacting…" Hermione started, but seeing the look in Harry's eyes, she decided it would be pointless to argue. "But if you think it's necessary…"

"No problem Harry, you want me to let the twins know?" Hannah asked.

"Thanks Hannah, that'd be great."

Soon, the six of them left the hall heading to the fourth floor.

"So little Harrykinns needs us to be his bodyguards Fred, eh?"

"Who would've thought, the slayer of Basilisks and Dragons can't hold his own against an ickle Slytherin girl?"

Harry just rolled his eyes, "Guys could you please not mention this to anyone else, I get the feeling this meeting is supposed to be secret, and she is a Slytherin, if she's really going to give information to the Gryffindor Golden boy, it really wouldn't be good for her if it came out."

That statement was met with five serious nods, and a thoughtful Susan. "Daphne certainly knows how to do defend herself, but I would appreciate that too. She is my friend, and it must be something important if she risked this meeting."

As they approached the room, the twins nodded to the door, "We'll be out here with Hannah, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said, "But I want to check something before we go in."

Pulling out the Marauder's map, he said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The twins shot him knowing looks as the ink parchment sprung to life. As he looked at the Great Hall, he was satisfied to see that the other Slytherins were still there and a glace at the floor they were on showed that it was only Daphne in the room. "Mischief managed."

Satisfied there was no trap, Harry pushed the door to the classroom open, followed by Hermione and Susan.

-OOO-

"Where is Daphne? I thought she left after talking to you?" Harry asked Susan, not wanting to give away he already knew she had to be somewhere in the room.

"Yeah she did…" Susan replied, just as they heard a _finite_ at the other end of the room. Daphne appeared seemingly out of nowhere, cancelling the disillusionment charm.

"Hello, Susan," Daphne said, before turning to Harry and Hermione, and greeting them more formally, "Potter, Granger."

"Hey Daphne, you said you had information to give?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's about Draco and Umbridge. I don't know what exactly you're doing, but I know you run some sort of defense club, and Umbridge and her little minions in the Inquisitorial Squad are trying to catch you, am I correct with my assumptions thus far?"

After stealing a look at Hermione who slowly nodded, hesitantly Harry nodded.

"Good. Well, Draco was, as usual, bragging in the common room yesterday. But yesterday was also different, he was confident he and Umbridge would catch you guys today and claimed he had an informant from your club that knew about your location."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Harry had gone slightly pale. "Hermione…you never told me what exactly that curse on the parchment would do to a person who broke the agreement?"

"What curse…" stammered Susan.

"Well, when we all signed the parchment, I told you guys it was an agreement not to tell Umbridge, or go advertising the DA to anyone else. Well, we had to have a way of knowing if the agreement was broken, and who broke it, so we could do damage control and rearrange our meetings. I also hoped that when the curse activated, the person who activated it would not want to divulge more information to not risk getting cursed again," Hermione explained.

"Wow Granger, I've heard people calling you the brightest witch of our generation, but that was a pretty Slytherin move," Daphne said, with a hint of smile on her cheeks.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

Harry was still puzzled about something though, "Thanks for the information, Daphne, I don't think it'd go down well for us if Umbridge caught us, but why'd you tell us?"

"Well that's simple, I'd do a lot more than that to see Draco's face when he enters the common room tonight after his failed little Harry hunt," at this Harry stiffened, and Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Daphne made a mental to herself to look into that later. "And annoying Umbridge is just an extra bonus, our entire family hates her. Also, I consider Susan here a friend; I wouldn't want to risk her getting in serious trouble. If you three and anyone else who knows of this meeting don't tell others I gave you this information, then I get all of that without a cost. How could I decline such an opportunity?"

This had all three DA members smiling, and Susan said, "Thanks Daphne, it's been far too long."

"You're right Susan, but you know how my house is," She paused a little at that before continuing, "Mind you, Potter and Granger, they're not all like Draco at all. There are those who follow him, because of his wealth and his father's influence, but not all of us like to put up with his crap. In fact my best friend is a half-blood, and there are quite a couple in Slytherin. I know you're friends with Weasley who would have you believe we're all next generation dark lords, but that's just ridiculous. Why would Dumbledore or the Ministry for that matter allow a house full of only dark wizards to exist?"

Hermione looked surprised, probably at the aspect of there being half-blood Slytherins, but was nodding. Harry seemed contemplative, though he conceded the point, "I guess you're right. I mean they can't all be like Draco. Merlin, if they were all like him, I'd have probably lost my mind till now. And it really has only been that group of five or at most six Slytherins who ever messed with us…except for when it comes to Quidditch."

"And," Hermione added, "Daphne just gave us information that may've saved the DA a lot of trouble."

"Hermione," Susan said, "You should probably cancel the meeting as soon as possible through the Galleons, I'll spread the word through Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, you and Harry can make sure the Gryffindors know."

"Right," Hermione took out her charmed Galleon, and held her wand to it, while Harry and Susan's pockets grew hot. Looking at the coins, the rim read, " _Meeting today cancelled. Wait for more news_."

Daphne was staring at the three, looking confused. "Daphne, Hermione charmed some Galleons, and she, Harry or Ron can send messages through the Galleons to the rest of the DA members with the time of the next meeting. If a DA member is in trouble, they can tap their wand to the coin, and it will heat up for the rest of us with the persons name on it, and we'll know they need help."

Daphne was beginning to really appreciate the effort that they had put into this organization. "That is ingenious, you must've used the protean charm then? Isn't that seventh year material though?"

"Yes," Hermione said sheepishly, "well it wasn't that difficult to learn."

For all Draco's complaining about Granger being a know it all, but not actually being able to do anything right, it seemed there was definitely merit to the "smartest witch of her generation" title.

But a problem came to Daphne's head, "But how would you know where the DA members are when they need help?"

Hermione and Susan both looked at Harry, who answered, "I have a…way of knowing where everyone is in Hogwarts at all times, then I can send a message through the Galleons with the name of the person and where they are. Hermione and Ron also have access to that…method if I'm not available."

Daphne gave Harry a calculating look. Seems like the Gryffindor golden boy had much more under his sleeve than she had thought.

Harry looked at Hermione questioningly, who nodded back. _Damn,_ Daphne thought, _these two seem to be able to read each other's minds! But there's no way a muggleborn and muggle-raised could use legilimency at that proficiency, they probably don't even know what it is…_

She was snapped out of her musing as Harry asked, "Daphne how would you like to join Dumbledore's Army?"

"Dumbledore's Army?" she asked.

"Well DA for short, Defense Association is what we actually call it, but since Fudge and Umbridge are scared Dumbledore is making an army out of his students, we called it just that. I don't even know if Dumbledore is aware of what we're doing," Harry concluded.

Daphne thought for a second, if it was ever found out in the Slytherin common room that she joined an organization led by Potter…well she wouldn't want to think of that right now. All of the members had signed an agreement saying not to talk about it to anyone else, so there wouldn't be a problem there. Of course Potter and Granger had the ability to tell others, but they would know the risks on her part, and what would they gain from doing that? She would've to tell Tracey though. Her father was already teaching her over the breaks, but if they were teaching advanced defense such as the Patronus charm…it might be worth it. Maybe she could make some friends too. Potter and Granger seemed nice, and Potter wasn't drooling over her like most boys in Slytherin, so that was a plus.

"You might be a little behind, since Umbridge won't teach anything, but between Harry, Susan and I, we could definitely catch you up," Hermione suggested.

"I think I'd like to join, but you won't have to worry about that too much, my father already teaches me defense over the breaks. Though if you're teaching the Patronus charm…" she paused a second to look at the amusing looks of shock Harry and Hermione shared before answering their unspoken questions, "I walked in on Susan practicing it in an unused classroom, she wouldn't tell me if you taught her, but I was pretty sure." After a short pause, she asked, "Potter can you really cast a corporeal Patronus?"

Harry seemed to smile a little at that, "Yes, I can."

"Since third year?" Daphne asked incredulously. Harry nodded.

"Could you show me?"

He seemed hesitant, but then his eyes closed for a second. When his eyes opened again, Daphne was taken aback by the sheer determination manifesting in his green orbs as he drew breath and yelled, " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ "

A solid silver stag burst out of his wand, galloping through the room and around its three occupants. As it did so, Daphne's insides melted as ease and comfort spread through her body. The whole room seemed to fill up with happiness and comforting emotions, some of which she couldn't put a name to. The stag stopped in front of Harry, and after seeing there was no danger, bowed to him before vanishing into thin air.

"Wow…" breathed Daphne. The room fell silent for a while, as Harry looked a little embarrassed. "That was amazing. I definitely want to learn that, where do I have to sign?"

Hermione smiled and handed her a parchment with 28 names on it. She signed it, and then asked, "Will the others accept me? There are a lot of Gryffindors here, a lot of them think like your friend Weasley."

"Leave them to me," Harry said, "If it's okay with you, I'll tell them what you warned us of, and most of them will come around, so will Ron. The more stubborn ones might need some time, but they'll accept you eventually."

"Okay, but where do you guys even meet? Come to think of it, how did you guys not get caught by now?"

"Well, since you've signed the agreement…" Harry mused, "There's a room on the disused seventh floor corridor called the room of requirement. It appears to be just an empty wall, but Hermione, Ron and I know how to open it, which leads into whatever it is that you had required the room to become in your mind. I configure it into a training room, and it provides us with a large space, fit with mats, training dummies, dueling areas and a small library area with books on defense just in case we need it."

"Wow this just keeps getting better and better. I'll disillusion myself every time I come to the meetings, just incase there are any Inquisitorial Squad members lurking around. But I'll need to tell my best friend, Tracey, if she doesn't know where I am and starts asking around my house, people would get suspicious."

"Hmm…" Hermione started thinking, "The secrecy agreement is in essence a little like the Fidelius charm in that Harry and I are allowed to give it away but nobody else can do so without violating the contract. But if Harry or I already have informed the person, then you would be able to talk about it with him/her. How about I write a note to Tracey informing of the DA, and you can give it to her, burn it, and then you'd be free to disclose anything to her about the DA that you like. But we're gambling on her trust, are you sure you can trust her to stay silent?"

"Yes, that won't be a problem," Daphne stated confidently.

"Okay, then it's settled. Here's one of the charmed Galleons," Hermione said, reaching into her bag, "I had made quite a few extra in case the need for them arises. Keep it with you at all times, and it will heat up if a message is received."

"Thanks Granger, I'd better go now before I'm missed," Daphne spoke as she put the Galleon into her pocket and took the note Hermione had just written for Tracey.

"You're welcome, though my friends call me Hermione," Hermione said, extending a hand.

Daphne shook it and smiled, "Thanks, Hermione."

Following Hermione's example Harry suggested, "Call me Harry, and I'd never thought I'd be thanking a Slytherin, but really thank you for giving us a heads up, I don't even want to think about Umbridge catching us like that, especially if she found the list that's titled _Dumbledore's Army._ "

"You're welcome Harry," Daphne said with a smile, "Now I'd better get going, see you guys at the next meeting, bye Susan!"

-OOO-

The Twins and Hannah waiting anxiously as Daphne left the room, nodded at them, and disillusioned herself before leaving towards the great hall. Harry, Hermione and Susan followed a few seconds after her, all with smiles on their faces.

"Well?" asked Hannah.

"It looks like we got a new DA member," Harry proclaimed amid the shocked stares of the three who weren't in the room. Before anyone could object, Hermione put one hand up. "When she said she had urgent information, she wasn't lying. She heard Draco bragging about how he and Umbridge were going to catch us, and how one of our members had betrayed us and became an informant to Umbridge." This led to indignant cries from Fred and George. "Anyway, she came here to warn us, and I don't want to think about what Draco and his groupies would do if they found out what she did. Apparently some Slytherins hate the albino ferret just as much as we do. I'm glad she did though, because us getting caught by Umbridge would not end well."

This was met with solemn nods from all who were present. "Well…what are we going to do about the traitor?" Hannah inquired.

"Surely you saw on your Galleons that tonight's meeting was postponed? Well, first we need to find out who that traitor is. It won't be difficult though, Hermione here really is the brightest witch of her generation and messing with an agreement she drafted isn't advisable. The traitor will have learned this first hand, and whatever information she divulged, she won't be able to give anymore," Harry explained.

Fred and George had huge grins on their faces and were congratulating Hermione on a job well done, while Hannah looked conflicted. Seeing this, Harry added, "Don't worry Hannah, it's nothing too severe, though not exactly pleasant either."

That seemed to alleviate Hannah's concerns as Hermione continued where Harry left off, "The traitor will be in the hospital wing for sure by now, and to recognize them you'll just have to look for where the word sneak is written," she said with a smirk, "in fact I think we should pay them a visit now to see who did this. After that, Harry and I will go to the room and try attempt to devise a way Umbridge cannot find us."

This was met with agreement all around as they made their way to the hospital wing to identify the traitor.


	2. Chapter 2

As Promised, Chapter 2!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Dumbledore's Army Resurrected**

As the six DA members arrived at the Hospital wing, Hermione called, "Wait!" Turning to Harry she said, "Harry. I want you to keep your temper in check, no cursing whoever is in there, okay? The curse on that parchment already took care of it. If you can't keep yourself calm, just turn around and leave, alright?"

"Fine. But if they ever say another word to Umbridge…Anyway, Hermione, will you make sure you take their coin from them once we go in?"

Hermione nodded, and with that, led the way into Madam Pomfrey's infirmary. There, sitting on the second bed to the door, was Marietta Edgecombe, a sixth year Ravenclaw. Her face looked horribly disfigured as she had the word "SNEAK" spelled on her face with terribly swollen pimples and was crying silently.

"Marietta?" came Harry's shocked voice. It would've probably been a shock to him no matter who he had found in the hospital wing, but when he actually thought about it, of all the members, Marietta was always the most outwardly distrusting of him. Even Zacharias Smith had come around after the first few meetings.

"How could you betray us like that?" asked an outraged Hannah, who as a true Hufflepuff, valued loyalty above all and was utterly disgusted with the situation.

Marietta didn't respond. Only turned her head away and covered her face, crying silently into her hands.

Fred and George just stood back and looked on in disappointment.

"Now, give back the charmed Galleon please?"

Marietta put one hand into her pocket and gave the Galleon to Hermione, still using one hand to cover her face. But Hermione wasn't done yet.

"Well, Marietta," said Hermione, "What's done is done, but do you know it was I who put that curse on the parchment? You know they call me brightest witch in my generation for a reason – don't you dare try and divulge more information – lest you wish to face the full wrath of the curse I applied."

"Forget Hermione. You give any names or get anyone in the DA in trouble, you'll have a very angry niece of the Head of the DMLE and Heiress Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones on your hands," Susan sneered uncharacteristically.

A moment of silence followed Susan's declaration; none of them had seen the young Hufflepuff's fiercely protective side. Harry made a mental note that Susan was a witch he never wanted to get on the wrong side of.

"Little Harrykinns here…"

"Saved our only sister from a Basilisk…"

"And you-know-who himself…"

"You hurt him or his friends…"

"There'll be hell to pay!" chorused the Weasley twins. They were infamous for their pranks, and the entirety of Hogwarts had come to the conclusion that messing with them was never a sane thing to do.

"Well, not that he needs you two to defend him either way," Hermione huffed, "We all know he's more than capable of beating any one of us in a duel on his worst day - but if he's defending people he cares about – I saw him fend off a hundred Dementors with my own eyes."

Harry smiled gratefully at the pair of Hufflepuffs, the twins and Hermione in turn, before his face grew cold as he faced the traitor. "Seems like they've left nothing for me to say. I hope, for your sake, you think better of saying anything else to Umbridge, should she come looking for more." With that he turned around to leave, an action wordlessly mirrored by his companions.

He realized how much Dumbledore's Army had come to mean to him; in this ruddy year where he keeps getting tormented by Umbridge, Sirius is stuck in hiding, Dumbledore will barely even talk to him and he was banned from Quidditch, it had become the sole beacon of light for him. It was the only thing he looked forward to, and he felt like the DA was something for him to be proud of; it had became almost like a family to him. That's why even though he never really liked or cared for Marietta, her betrayal still hurt. His whole life, it seemed he was always going to be betrayed.

Yet looking at his friends ferociously defending him, he felt a comforting feeling from within. Marietta may have betrayed him – but Daphne's unexpected help, especially considering the house she was in, easily outweighed Marietta's treason. While the DA may have lost a member, they gained another, and one who would be much more valuable. Daphne being a Slytherin would likely be able to provide valuable intelligence about the activities of the Inquisitorial Squad; something they previously did not have access to.

"Guys, I've been thinking about it. Daphne's membership could be very helpful, having a Slytherin with us. I don't mean to be superficial, but it could be useful to have a pair of eyes in the Serpent's nest," said Harry.

Hermione responded, "I know what you mean Harry, I thought about that too. She seemed nice to me. But we need to worry about the DA. Some people won't be as accepting. Ron for example…"

"Yeah, we'll have to pull him to the side separately and convince him before introducing Daphne to the rest of the DA. It won't do for him to voice his doubts in front of the rest of them. We'll need him on our side, or at least keeping any reservations to himself. So, can we keep the Daphne thing under wraps for now guys? When we get to the hall, just spread the word that the meeting is cancelled, and will be rescheduled through the Galleons soon," concluded Harry.

"We understand," said Susan, while the others nodded in accordance. With that, they silently made their way into the Great Hall.

-OOO-

As they entered the Great Hall, the group split up. With wordless understanding, Hannah headed straight to Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley at the Hufflepuff table, while Susan walked over to her Ravenclaw year mate, Padma Patil, who was sitting with Terry Boot.

Fred and George went to talk to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, while Hermione whispered something to Neville before sitting with Harry and Ron, who had just recently come down to breakfast, and was ravaging all he could fit on his plate.

As Harry ate his breakfast, he observed whispers being exchanged by the DA members on three of the house tables. Susan, who had now joined Hannah at the Hufflepuff table, gave a slight nod towards Harry, which was mirrored by Hannah. Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Everyone in Gryffindor knows the meeting is off." Harry nodded his thanks just as Dolores Umbridge entered the room.

She looked as hideous as always, wearing a pompous pink outfit that seemed to ooze with sickly sweetness. She wore a wicked smile that couldn't be described as warm even if there'd been fifty Patroni circling the hall. Though she seemed genuinely gleeful today. When she sat at the staff table, she turned with her chubby face and smiled falsely at Harry. Her eyes were the true giveaway – they had a hungry glint to them, making her look like a predator ready to make the final pounce to kill its prey.

Harry, knowing what would annoy her the most, merely smiled at her sweetly and waved. Umbridge's expression turned visibly sour. For her this merely meant that she was still attempting her oh-so-sweet smile, while visibly clenching her jaw together.

Ron broke his train of thought though as he asked him, "Harry what's this about postponing the meeting?"

"Not here Ron. Though it seems Umbridge knows of our meeting today, so we'll need to find another way around her. I'll tell you the details after breakfast. Meet Hermione and I in the common room, we'll go on ahead," he said as he stood up and signaled Hermione to follow.

As he was leaving the Great Hall, he caught Daphne's eyes and gave her a small smile. She reciprocated with a barely visible nod as she went back to conversing with Tracey.

-OOO-

"So…" Tracey asked as Daphne sat down next to her, "did you do what you wanted to do?"

Daphne nodded, casting a quick, mild notice-me-not charm and some privacy spells, so as to not be overhead. "It went better than I thought actually. Don't even think about calling me a fan girl, but Potter really knows his stuff. You know how Susan said he could cast a corporeal Patronus?"

"Yeah, Daph about that…I really don't think it's possible. I know he's Harry Potter and all but…"

Smirking, she continued, "When I asked him if he could cast it, he showed me himself. Tracey, you wouldn't believe it! It was a magnificent stag, and it was so real, I could _feel_ its warmth in the room…it was just amazing. And he's teaching his group how to cast Patroni. I really want to learn that."

Tracey was shell-shocked. Even though Daphne had told her about what Susan had said, after that conversation, she kept telling herself it couldn't be. Yet, her best friend was sitting across her, describing it with a rare smile, and even excitement on her face.

"Wow, well aside from that, how did it go, did you warn him about Umbridge and Draco?"

"Yeah, I did, Potter said that he'd handle it. Oh yeah, before I forget, read this note."

Tracey looked at Daphne weirdly but took the note without protest.

 _Tracey Davis,_

 _You are hereby informed of the existence of a Defense Group, named the DA, led by Harry James Potter, and are at liberty to discuss the group with any of the current 28 DA members, of which Daphne Ophelia Greengrass is one of. While you are not bound by an agreement, we request you do not disclose any information shared to you about the group to anyone, including your parents, without prior consultation to either myself, Hermione Granger, or Harry Potter. Please dispose of this note permanently after reading it._

"You know Trace," Daphne started before Tracey could comment on the note, "this defense group of theirs; it's really well organized. They have an untraceable way of getting messages from one to another instantly, and the objects they use are completely inconspicuous if you don't know what to look for. They also had a parchment that each member of the DA – that's what they call their group, short for Defense Association or Dumbledore's Army – had to sign promising not to tell anyone anything about the group. That's what that note is about. I signed the parchment, which means I cannot talk about it to anyone who is not in the group, or who Potter or Granger allow me to."

"So you actually joined their group? First of all, why is it called Dumbledore's Army, and what happens if you do tell someone else?" Tracey asked while burning the note.

"Yes, I did join their group. After I told them, they offered it as a way to show their gratitude, and after seeing that display of Harry…err…Potter's Patronus, how could I say no? It's called Dumbledore's Army because that's what they think Fudge and Umbridge are most scared of, so they named it exactly that. Well, you know how I heard Draco saying they had an informant? Well they betrayed the DA, and broke the agreement, so was faced with a curse that Granger added to the parchment, that allows them to know who the traitor is, so they can't spy or say anymore than they already have done. I have to admit, it was a pretty ingenious and Slytherin move."

"Well, that is pretty smart," Tracey started, but her face soon morphed into one of concern, "but what happens if Draco or the Inquisitorial Squad catches you? Most of the house will turn against you, and they might try to hurt you. Do you realize the risk you're taking? You can always back out."

"No Trace, I won't do that. You know that over the years, I've had to fend off more than my fair share of boys, and very few dare approach me, let alone hex me. I can look after myself. But if it does come to that, don't worry, I'll find a way. Even so, it is very unlikely for that to ever happen."

Tracey smirked, "Oh, and don't think I didn't notice you using Potter's first name," she teased.

Daphne stifled a blush behind her well-versed occlumency barriers. "Both Harry and Hermione asked me to refer to them by the first name, as I do to Susan," she scoffed, "I just didn't want you to react, like I knew you would."

Tracey just grinned widely.

-OOO-

"Ron, we want you to be as open-minded as possible about what we are going to tell you, and not immediately jump to conclusions without thinking. You did it at the start of the tri-wizard tournament, but please listen and _think_ before reacting," Hermione pleaded as they reached a secluded part of the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay, I'll do my best Hermione, now will you two please tell me what this is about?"

This time it was Harry that spoke, "Yesterday, one of the DA members went to Umbridge and told her the location of our meetings, and that there was to be one today, which is why we called off the meeting."

"WHAT! WHO!" came an indignant scream as an outraged Ron jumped out of his seat. _Thank god Hermione thought to put up silencing wards_ , Harry thought to himself.

"Turns out it was Marietta. Hermione, Susan, Hannah, your twin brothers and I went to see who it was in the hospital wing this morning. You weren't awake, that's why you weren't there," replied Harry calmly.

"Wait – hospital wing, what's she doing there?"

Hermione blushed a little as she sheepishly answered, "Remember that parchment I had us all sign for the DA? It was made to curse anyone who betrayed us to Umbridge or the like, and it was pretty obvious who betrayed us when they had "SNEAK" written on their face. We may have also intimidated her a little that there'd be more of where it came from if she betrayed us any further. Susan was damn scary!"

Ron actually grinned at that, "Good. Deserves it, that little bitch."

"Language!" berated Hermione.

Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Ron, that is not the main reason about why we're talking to you though. You know, we would've never known that Umbridge knew, until she blew up the room of requirement," continued Hermione.

"Then how did you two find out?"

Harry took it upon himself to explain this part, "Last night, someone heard Draco boasting to his goons about how he and Umbridge were going to catch all us criminals today, and that they had an informant. Then this morning, that someone passed a note to Susan, saying that we should meet her in an unused classroom because they had important information for us. I, Hermione and Susan went into the classroom, and we brought your twin brothers and Hannah along as backup. They didn't try anything, just told us about what Umbridge and Draco were trying. When we asked why she told us, she just said she hated the poncy git as much as we did, and that her whole family hated Umbridge. We invited her into the DA, and she signed the parchment that was our agreement not to tell anyone else."

"Well, who was it?"

Harry and Hermione shared a worried look, knowing Ron's deep rooted prejudice against Slytherins. "Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin from our year."

"WHAT! You invited a snake into the DA?"

"Ron if she hadn't warned us, there wouldn't be a DA left by this time tomorrow!" Hermione argued heatedly.

Ron just shook his head, seemingly trying to clear his mind.

"Ron, I know you think all Slytherins are up to something, but not all Slytherins are like Malfoy, many Slytherins actually hate Malfoy. Do you ever remember Daphne bothering us? Plus her best friend is Tracey Davis, a half-blood, and she treated Hermione with the same respect she treated us. She's not a blood purist, even if quite a chunk of Slytherin house is," Harry tried. He really wanted Ron on his page. He didn't want a repeat of their argument in fourth year, but he was not going to back down and condemn someone because of the actions of others. He faced isolation in second year, and yet again in fourth year, for things he had not done. Harry would not stand for that being inflicted on someone else, even if that someone was a Slytherin.

"A snake in Dumbledore's Army," voiced Ron incredulously.

"You've got to be able to look past the label Ron. How far do you think our friendship would've gone if you had kept thinking of me as the boy-who-lived, and not as Harry?"

"Not much, I suppose."

"I know what it feels like to be judged based on who people think you are. Remember the whole Heir of Slytherin thing?"

"Yeah, but that was just bonkers, how can a Potter be the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Well, I was the only person who could speak Parseltongue in the school, but we're getting off track, do you see my point Ron? I don't want to get into a disagreement about this."

"Ron, we both met her and so did Susan. In fact she is already Susan's friend. We both trust Daphne," said Hermione. She was just about to add that she didn't want to get into a disagreement about this as well, but given that she and Ron were always arguing, she thought the better of it.

"Oh bloody hell, fine. Bring Greengrass. I guess you do have a point. That doesn't mean I trust her though."

Harry gave him a grin, then patted him on the back, "Thanks Ron, I'm glad you can see my side of this. Plus, as I told Hermione earlier, it might be a good thing to have a pair of eyes and ears in Slytherin. We'd better head to class…I really don't fancy being to be late to Snape's class."

-OOO-

 _Later that day, 18:00 in the 7_ _th_ _floor corridor:_

"So, this is the wall she described?" Umbridge half stated, half asked, standing across the Tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Aurors Shacklebolt and Dawlish. Dolores Umbridge was a happy witch. She had floo-called Cornelius earlier to call him over saying that she would soon have irrefutable proof that the Potter boy was up to something, likely in concurrence with Dumbledore, and invited him to come to Hogwarts along with some Aurors to finally arrest the criminal. When they caught him, everyone would see Dumbledore was defending a traitor, and she, Dolores Umbridge would become Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Lifting her wand to the wall she screeched in her high-pitched voice, " _Bombarda Maxima!"_

The wall crumbled, spaying rubble and dust everywhere. When the dust cleared, what was left was a small 15-foot by 10-foot room. The room was gloomy and dusty, completely empty bar a wooden desk and a seat, which seemed to be centuries old and rotting. It was clear the room hadn't been used for centuries, at least.

"Dolores, what is the meaning of this? The Potter-boy isn't here, and its clear nobody has been in this room perhaps since the founders themselves!" Barked Cornelius. "Yet, you just blew up a part of Hogwarts Castle, which just so happens to be a school!"

Umbridge's lips pressed tight together in fury, "Minister, I beg your pardon about what has happened today. A student had come to me claiming this was where Potter trains his peers, working them into an army. It appears I was lied to. I will get to the bottom of this, that I vow!"

"Dolores, that is all well, however you should not be falling for child pranks like this! I don't want anymore ridiculous educational decrees from you until you complete your job. I am already using too much of my political capital defending your authoritarianism! What you have currently can stay in place. But you will reinstate Hogsmeade visits!"

"Yes Minister, I shall see to that immediately," Umbridge said, retreating as quickly as manners would allow.

She would get that bitch for lying to her. How dare she lie to _her_ , Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and Senior Undersecretary to the Minister?

As Minister Fudge and the Aurors left after Umbridge, none of them noticed a certain Raven-haired boy standing a few steps away under his invisibility cloak.

 _Repair the wall and get rid of the room I thought of before_ ,Harry thought while walking back and fourth in front of the hole in the wall thrice.

On his third pass, the wall started repairing himself, and in a matter of seconds, the hole was sealed.

Happy with his work, Harry reached out a separate Galleon that Hermione had charmed earlier that day. The new Galleon that currently only Harry was testing would allow him to contact individual DA members. To achieve this, Hermione had carved a few miniscule, yet complicated runes on the backside of the coin on top of the usual Protean Charm, which tapped into intent-based magic. This allowed Harry to send messages to individual members by silently thinking of the person he wanted to send a message to, while tapping his wand to the coin. Currently, only Harry and Hermione had access to the new coins. He sent a quick message to Hermione that the coast was clear and that she should come to the 7th floor corridor.

Only a few minutes later, Hermione came down the corridor. "So any trouble with Umbridge?" she asked.

"No, just blew up the wall and made a fool of herself in front of Minister Fudge and two Aurors," Harry responded. Thinking for a moment, he said, "She thinks Marietta gave her false information. Should I be feeling sorry for her?"

"Nobody deserves to deal with that woman Harry," she said, hesitating, "but she did kind of bring it on to herself."

"Anyway, any progress on how to make the room safer for DA meetings?"

"Yes, Susan and I worked on a few ideas in our free period when you had Divination. Firstly, this should be simple enough, you should be able to ask the room to be resistant to any outside spellwork, and not allow any outside access to anyone while you are inside. As you said, Umbridge also believes Marietta was lying so I doubt she would look for us in the same place. It might be better to be safe than sorry though, so we should still take more precautions. Susan and I thought that if you were able to ask anything of the Room of Requirement for anything you need, maybe you could ask for connections directly to either the respective common rooms, or locations near them?"

"I think that might work. Did you guys happen to come up with any ideas for places outside the common rooms we could have the room provide a passage to?" Harry inquired, intrigued by the idea.

"Susan suggested the kitchens as a place for a passage that's close to the Hufflepuff dorms – Daphne can go there too, both the Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms are on the lower levels, and it would provide a good cover if she were ever stopped and questioned for some reason on the way there. I asked Padma for any ideas for Ravenclaw, and she suggested one of the empty classrooms on the fifth floor near Ravenclaw tower. We also thought, for Gryffindor, since you have the Marauder's map, you can just take us there without coming across anyone, so there wouldn't be a need for a separate entrance."

Harry grinned, "Seems like you two got everything sorted out, let's try it shall we? I'll ask the Room to open into its usual training room, with a passageway let's say, 30 feet down the hall? And I'll also ask for it to disappear after you pass through, but open when you want to get out again."

With that, Harry once more paced the corridor, thinking of exactly that as Hermione walked 30 feet down the corridor towards the moving staircases. Once she got there, Harry had already gone in, and a door started materializing in front of her. Excited, she opened the door to find herself in the Room of Requirement, which was in the form of the training room, with Harry standing in the center.

"Brilliant, it worked!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Of course it worked, what else did you expect to happen when the smartest witches in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff come up with an idea?" Harry replied, smirking at her flushed face, before they headed back to their common room.

-OOO-

When they got back to the common room, Neville was waiting for them. "Harry, why was the DA meeting cancelled tonight?" he asked.

He cast a meaningful glace to Hermione, who nodded after a second of hesitation. "Neville, someone from within the DA betrayed us to Umbridge…"

He was cut off though before Neville's outcry of "Who!?"

Shaking his head at Neville's fierce sense of loyalty, and once again wondering why he wasn't in Hufflepuff, he answered, "I'll explain everything to the DA at the next meeting. It was Marietta Edgecombe who betrayed us. It would be sufficient to say Hermione took care of her punishment. Someone with inside information forewarned us about Umbridge knowing about tonight's meeting, and saved all of our arses. They'll be joining us in the DA's next meeting, and they won't be too far behind our level anyway. Umbridge decided to blow up the wall to the Room to expose us to the Minister, but found nothing," he said with an evil smile, "now she thinks Marietta lied to her, and will probably never search there again. Anyway, they'll be a couple changes to the DA, you'll see next meeting. That reminds me, Hermione?" Harry nodded towards her.

In silent understanding, Hermione took out her Galleon and sent out a signal for a meeting tomorrow evening. "Guys, it's really creepy when you do that you know?"

"Do what Neville?" asked Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"That! You're almost like a low-key version of the twins! You don't seem to need words to communicate either," he commented.

"Huh, I never noticed that," pondered Hermione, "I guess nearly five years as best friends has had that effect on us."

Harry silently pondered why he never felt such a connection to Ron. He had always had Ron as his best mate since he came to Hogwarts, but rarely would they ever talk about anything of consequence. And then there was the time in fourth year where Ron had abandoned Harry and refused to believe him about the triwizard tournament. Hermione he always could count on to be there for him or to help him when he needed it. Anything serious or that needed planning, he would achieve with Hermione, not Ron. He hadn't been there when Harry and Hermione saved Buckbeak and Sirius, granted; he was in the hospital wing that time. Harry would always want Ron as his friend; but he would also have to grow up. Looking back at how the two spent their school years so far, Harry decided that his days of doing just enough to get by in his classes and assignments were over. He would work and train harder than ever, as it seemed that the murdering lunatic that called himself Lord Voldemort just wouldn't give up on killing him.

-OOO-

Friday's classes had gone quickly, and soon enough, Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing in the room of requirement, waiting for the rest of the DA to arrive. Aside from the usual training area, there was a meeting area with couches organized in a semi-circle in front of an open area. Here Harry would debrief the DA on the events of yesterday. It was hard to believe how much had transpired in that one day.

Harry had sent Daphne a message that was carried by one of the school owls and delivered at breakfast, asking her to come to the Room with her disillusionment charm a little early, and let him know when she was there. He was going to give the DA a debrief of yesterday's events before introducing her. He hoped most would then be accepting of her, regardless of her house.

Within 20 minutes, the whole DA, bar Marietta, who was now not considered part of the DA anymore, was sitting in front of Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry whispered to Ron, "Ron since you weren't there, is it okay that you sit down too, we don't want certain witches named Lavender to be too distracted to listen to what we're saying."

Ron was confused whether to feel angry or abashed, and Harry swore his face must've changed into at least five different shades of red in a few seconds. Conflicted, Ron just nodded and sat down. "Susan, could you come up here please?" Hermione asked as Ron joined the rest of the DA.

Susan complied and Harry soon continued. "Yesterday, as you all know we cancelled our DA meeting. You probably are all wondering why. Well, as it is, we were betrayed to Umbridge two days ago…" the uproar that followed this statement forced Harry to raise his hands to command silence before continuing, "thus she was aware of the meeting to be taking place yesterday and where it was to be done so. Don't worry, right now we are all safe, and Umbridge does not know about this meeting, nor believes we are meeting here anymore."

So, in the next 15 minutes, Harry went on the events that occurred yesterday, with Hermione and Susan adding their own input every now and then, however they left Daphne out of it for now.

"Now, you may all ask yourselves how we found out what Umbridge knew. Well, you see, Draco, being the ponce that he is, was bragging about it in the Slytherin common room yesterday. Turns out there are some Slytherins who hate Draco just as much as we do. And there are some brave ones too. Yesterday morning, Daphne Greengrass contacted our own Susan," he said, gesturing towards to her, who was standing beside him and was nodding in confirmation, "and asked to meet with I, Susan and Hermione. She had heard what Draco had said, and relayed what he had said onto us, along with the fact that he had an informant. This allowed us to find Marietta, make sure she would not be saying anymore to Umbridge, and confiscate her Galleon. After that, we were able to cancel the meeting, saving all of us from being caught, due to the actions of Daphne."

"After the events of the past two days, there will be some changes to the DA. First, we will have a new member. Without her, there likely would be no DA anymore, so please warmly welcome Daphne Greengrass to the DA," he announced as Daphne cancelled the disillusionment charm.

-OOO-

Daphne watched the scene in front of her in awe. Potter…Harry had every member clinging on his every word as he gave his briefing of the events of the previous days. Damn he was a good orator! It was clear that every one of the people in the room had immense respect towards Harry, and when he spoke, even Hermione and Susan, who knew what had happened, seemed to be sticking to his every word. It was very clear who the leader of the group was. By the outrage of the members at the mention of Marietta, is also seemed clear that he inspired great loyalty in the members as well.

When Harry got to welcome her to the DA, as discussed, she lifted the disillusionment charm, revealing her standing between Harry and Hermione, with Susan on the other side of Harry. The show of solidarity from their leader and his unofficial deputy had a clear message. Susan being there meant that the Hufflepuffs would instantly be accepting to support Susan. The only exception was Zacharias Smith.

"You're going to bring a snake in here? What's next, are you going to bring in Crabbe and Goyle?" he questioned heatedly.

"Really Smith? You're going to question Harry's choices of who to trust? Have you forgotten how many times he beat the Dark Lord? You think he can't pick whom to trust? If she's good enough for Harry, she's good enough for me," Padma declared. The rest of the Ravenclaws voiced their support. Only Cho seemed silent.

"Have you forgotten, she's the one who warned us about other Slytherins, _including_ Crabbe and Goyle who are on the inquisitorial squad? I trust her, if you think about it, you'd all realize how much she's risking by helping the Gryffindor Golden Boy when she's a Slytherin," Susan added.

The show of support Daphne was getting was really beginning to get to her. She knew there would be those who would doubt her because of her house colors; she half-expected to be thrown out as soon as she revealed herself. Though much of the support she received was indirectly because of the group's large trust in Harry, Susan and Hermione were encouragingly standing by her side, while Harry himself was the one preaching for her acceptance.

Soon after Susan spoke, most of the Hufflepuffs came forward to shake her hand and welcome her to the DA. Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot led the Ravenclaw contingent while Longbottom and the youngest Weasley from Gryffindor were among the first Gryffindors together with the Hufflepuffs. They were quickly joined by the Weasley Twins and a majority of the Gryffindor House. Ron Weasley merely gave her a grudging nod; she'd have to make do with that for now.

Those who congratulated her insisted she use their first name, to which Harry commented, "Daphne, we're all close here in the DA. We rely on each other and trust each other, to the point where we'd go into battle not being worried about any one of us covering our backs. That's why it was such a huge hit when Marietta betrayed us. Unfortunately, it's also why a few of us are reluctant to accept you into the group, but you'll see it will rectified with time. I understand that you wouldn't want us to refer to you familiarly out of the room, but if you're okay with it, I think it's a good idea to allow it; at least in DA meetings?"

She nodded, as Harry went on to address the assembled group again, as Daphne went to sit down next to Neville, Ginny and Luna, who had waved her over. "Alright everyone. You may call Daphne by her first name in this room, but outside it, please refer to her as Greengrass or Miss Greengrass, and she'll refer to you in the same way. This is as to not arouse the suspicions of her housemates, is that understood?"

When he got affirmative nods he continued to explain the new procedures for accessing the room so as to not tip off Umbridge or the Inquisitorial Squad that they had actually found the correct location. Harry also put to vote an idea to increase meetings, which unanimously agreed on.

When Harry was done with the announcements, he had everybody go to the dueling area that the room provided and practice casting their Patroni. He pulled Daphne aside before she could join the others saying, "The others need to practice perfecting their own Patronus, but I can teach you the basics to get you going. Would that be alright? You did great by the way, don't worry, you'll fit in within no time."

Not knowing what to say, nodding her thanks, she took out her wand.

"Okay, so I want you to remember that this is a NEWT level charm, so it will likely take more time to cast a fully corporeal Patronus than one session. For today if we can get a proper shield, that would be great. The Patronus Charm is an emotion-based charm; love and happiness fuel the Patronus. The key is to find a memory, one filled with love and happiness, more love than happiness really, and allow it to completely take over your senses, allow yourself to become overwhelmed by its love. You don't have to tell me the memory you have, but if you don't choose one strong enough, the charm won't work. The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_ , no wand movement required."

"Okay," Daphne said, trying to think of a memory. Closing her eyes she thought of her little sister Astoria hugging her tightly on platform 9 ¾ the day she came back for Christmas of her first year after being separated for the first time from her sister. Letting the happiness and her love for her sister flow, she flickered her eyes open and clearly spoke, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

A silvery-blue light emerged from her wand, forming a spherical shield in front of her. The light of the shield was shimmering, and had a few scattered gaps, but it was nonetheless a shield.

"Great job!" called Harry, "That was more than I got on my first try. Now we just have to refine the technique and I can probably coach you to the level of the rest of the class." 40 minutes and countless casts later, Daphne was able to cast a Patronus that took the hazy, yet recognizable form of an eagle.

"Amazing Daphne, you're now at the level of the slower members of the DA. You'll get a chance to practice your Patronus again next meeting. For now, we're going to move onto something else," he said, before addressing the rest of the DA by shooting green sparks from his wand across the room.

"Alright people! Awesome work on your Patroni today. I was catching Daphne up today on her own Patronus charm. We will spend the first half-hour of the next lesson practicing your Patronus charms as well, but that will be the last lesson we spend on it. We have now worked on fighting off dementors, dodging, casting accuracy, shield charms and stunning spells. Now, we'll mastering more powerful spells you can use to get yourself out of sticky situations. If you are being attacked by Death eaters, but you cast only stunning charms and they keep reviving each other, what good will that do?"

Daphne sensed Harry grow more serious, his deep emerald eyes ablaze, and the room was utterly silent. "In a serious fight situation," he continued, "It could come down to kill, or be killed. I'd take a dead Death Eater bastard any day rather than see any of you or your families getting hurt. Remember that, in a fight, your first goal is to keep yourself, and if possible, your family alive."

"First we'll be learning and practicing _Reducto_. for those of you who don't know, it is the Reductor curse. It is extremely useful to destroy obstacles, but as you will soon see, can be just as effective on opponents. Now – I want all of you on my side of the room, each of you on one mat facing the other side of the room." When everyone was in place, he mentally asked the room to provide everybody with training dummies opposite them. Everyone was spaced out equally so that they each had two dummies in their range. He then stepped two steps in front of the rest of the class and rapid-fired Reductos on all of the dummies. In the span of a minute, all of the dummies had fallen to Harry's _Reductos_. He then proceeded to describe how to cast the curse and went around helping those with difficulties, and had them practice the curse as long as they could.

-OOO-

Later, Harry called for them to stop and had them sit around the couches so that he could talk to them. "Good job today all. Again, welcome to Daphne as our newest member. I think you all managed to get some high-powered _Reductos_ in that would really threaten any enemy. Next lesson, after our final Patronus practice, we will go over the cutting curse, _Diffindo_ , and the blasting curse, _Confringo_. We will first learn these relatively simple, yet effective spells before we continue on to more advanced dueling spells and techniques. Can Hermione, Susan and Neville stay behind please?" he asked what he now came to see as his group to discus innovations for the DA with. "Yes Susan, Hannah can stay too if she likes," he answered her unanswered question as she cast a glance at Hannah, who politely declined, saying she didn't want to intrude. Then, turning to Daphne he said, "Oh, and Daphne, could you stay behind too please?"

Once everyone else had left, Ron with a few snide glances in their direction, Harry got straight to it, "I was thinking about an idea and want your input in it. But first; Daphne, since you're new to the DA, I thought we should we should set up some time to meet in the room of requirement where I can assess your current capabilities, and see what has to be done to get you on the level of the rest of the DA, if it is needed, would that be okay?" he asked.

After getting an affirmative nod he continued, "We'll discus when after I explain my idea. I was thinking of organizing battle teams within the DA, and in each lesson, spending half of the lesson having each team practicing fighting together, as a team. I'd choose those who work best together and who trust each other most for each team. Before I get there though, I'd like to have everyone master the _Reducto_ , _Diffindo_ and _Confringo_ spells, as well as being able to hold a shield against them. What do you think?"

Hermione, characteristically, was the first to provide an answer, "I think that's a brilliant idea!"

Neville looked in deep thought as he said, "Now that we know Voldemort is back, and also with the Azkaban breakout, Death eater attacks will almost certainly become a threat again. We could have some sort of rotation in which teams would be ready to help if fellow DA members were under attack during the summer, alerting them using the Galleons. In the last war the Aurors could only hold out so much, and with the Galleons, we actually have more ways to call for help than just the floo, which can be blocked."

Harry beamed at his friend, "Neville that is ingenious! I thought somewhere along those lines, but having ways to defend ourselves during the summer sounds like an idea worth implementing."

While Neville was blushing, Daphne added to the conversation, "Maybe we could host dueling tournaments between the battle teams, it would be good practice, but it would also make team members get to know and rely on each others more, while also build a sense of belonging."

"We should add that too, Hermione can you write this down please?" Harry asked.

"Already ahead of you Harry," she smirked as her quill furiously scratched parchment.

"Susan?" Harry asked. He knew when it came to such things, Susan being the niece of the Head of the DMLE would have some good ideas.

"Well for starters, each battle team should have a name. I also know that Aurors always wear wand-holsters that are charmed against _Accio_ spells and give extra resistance to the _Expelliarmus_. If we are really preparing for cases of actual battle, then that would be really useful. Also, dragonhide armor is very helpful against a lot of curses. Though it is pretty expensive and not everybody could afford it." Susan concluded.

-OOO-

Daphne wondered why Harry's face contorted into a frown after hearing that dragonhide armor was expensive. As he was above 11 and the last Potter, he would have to be the Head of Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, receiving partial access to the Potter vaults. At 14, he could've legally become Lord Potter and have full access to the Potter vaults, and even his seat on the Wizengamot. Clearly as he did not wear his Lordship ring, he hadn't become Lord Potter, but that didn't account for his reaction to hearing something was expensive. Nothing was expensive for the Head of House Potter!

"Hmm…Harry responded, my trust fund is pretty well stocked, I could probably afford at least a couple, and I realize not everyone has that opportunity, but I want everyone protected as much as possible." He said with a sigh.

Daphne's eyes bulged out. Trust fund? What was he talking about; he must have at least a few million galleons from the main vault that he had access to, even without the Lordship. She saw that Neville and Susan had frowns on their faces too, as if trying to figure the same thing out as well.

"What?" asked Harry, seeing the looks on the three purebloods' faces.

Sharing a look with Susan, Daphne replied, "Umn…Harry? Why are you talking about your trust fund when you're Head of House Potter?"

"Huh?" replied Harry eloquently, looking baffled.

"Harry, did you not know you were the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter?" asked Neville.

"WHAT!?" yelled Harry, looking absolutely bemused.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read my work! I hope you enjoyed, and as always any reviews are much appreciated! Next Chapter will be up on May Day/Labor Day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Pact**

The Room of Requirement was draped in silence as the five students sat wordlessly for a few moments. Hermione seemed to have no idea what was going on, but understood that this was a serious matter, so decided that she'd ask Neville or Susan what this all meant later. The three purebloods on the other hand, were all shocked and confused, mostly as to why Harry was just as equally shocked and confused about hearing news that he should've known about since he had re-entered the wizarding world.

This time Susan continued, "Err – Harry, you might want to visit the Gringotts bank, and when you go, let us, or if you don't trust us enough just Neville to come with you…you may have a lot of surprises waiting for you." Pausing for a second, Susan decided it couldn't hurt to ask. "You do know your family is one of the wealthier ones in Magical Britain right?"

Harry just stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. Good lord, Daphne thought, this was a mess. She had known that Harry was muggle-raised, but being completely unaware of his heritage…why hadn't anyone bothered to fill him in?

Finally regaining some of his senses, Harry replied, "No, when summer comes along, we'll find a time when I can head to Gringotts with you three." He was still too shocked to think any further.

"Is it okay if I write about this to Aunt Amelia, Harry? Since she's the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she might be able to provide some insight as to why you have no idea about any of this. Have you never received any owl post from Gringotts?"

"Sure Susan, and no, I rarely get any owls. Never got a single one before my eleventh birthday," Harry replied.

"That's not possible…" Susan said, while Daphne seemed to be thinking intently, until Susan seemed to have come to a disturbing conclusion. "Someone must be intercepting your owl mail. There's no other way you hadn't received a single letter from Gringotts, or flooded with letters from others either way," she said before she broke off blushing. Daphne looked just as flushed.

"You too?" Susan asked Daphne, her embarrassment giving way to amusement.

"Uh-huh," nodded Daphne.

"Care to explain to us poor muggleborn and muggle-raised what's going on?" Hermione asked.

Blushing once more Susan admitted, "When I was a small child, maybe around six or seven, I had read all those Boy-Who-Lived fiction books, and wanted to thank you for saving our world all those times…" she cut off there as both her and Daphne's cheeks were practically glowing red.

" _You_ sent me fan-mail?" Harry asked incredulously.

Both girls simply nodded.

"So I could've ended up with all those letters like Lockhart?"

"Much more Harry. You're the Boy-Who-Lived. Defeated Voldemort at age one. Then supposedly according to the books, travelled the world as a kid and defeated every dark creature known to wizard kind."

"Well maybe this owl redirection thing isn't all bad…"

"No, it probably isn't, but the fact that whoever is doing this is redirecting House Potter business is illegal and not a good thing at all. You probably have more than just money in those vaults Harry," Susan said, before her voice turned soft. "You may also have things that your parents left behind for you. Most likely portraits and photos of your family, maybe even their wills or letters to you. There'll be family heirlooms, too."

At this point Susan stopped because Harry seemed to be on the verge of breaking. His eyes were watery as he stared into empty space, a single tear running down one of his cheeks. Hermione got up and gave him a hug while Neville patted him on the back.

"Harry," Susan continued, "Three of us here are orphans of the first war; You, Neville and I. We are also three of the four Heirs of Most Ancient and Noble Houses. The Heir of the other remaining Most Ancient and Noble House, Daphne, is also sitting right here. I know you don't know what that means right now, but we've got to stick together. We will have the power and money, between us four, to change this society and turn it around for the better. To ensure another Voldemort will never rise and that the next generations do not face the same fate as us. Harry, Neville," Susan acknowledged them each with a nod, "we must stick together as the orphaned brothers and sisters of the last war, to end the war with our generation and make sure our children don't go through what we did."

Harry and Neville both with tears in their eyes, but looking determined, nodded, and Susan hugged both of them, before she turned to Hermione, who looked ready to burst with grief for her friends, having never known the type of pain that they had gone through and unable to share the pain the three orphaned future Lords and Lady felt. "Hermione, you're brilliant. If I didn't know some of the things you got up to with Harry, and I probably don't even know everything, I'd wonder why you weren't in Ravenclaw. We'll definitely need your help. I know you know nothing about pureblood politics or much about the Wizarding World and government, but there are books that can help you understand, and you'll be a great asset anyway."

She then turned to Daphne with a smile, "Daphne already knows her importance, she's not a Slytherin for nothing after all. The Four remaining Most Ancient and Noble Houses standing together would be extremely powerful. The fact that Daphne's father, Lord Greengrass, is the leader of the Neutrals doesn't help to diminish that power in the least."

"Harry, you know I will be by your side wherever you need me to be, I am fully with you in this," Hermione declared, albeit softly, giving Harry's hand a soft squeeze of support.

"Susan, I have no idea what most of what you said means, but I love what you said we could achieve. We first have to deal with Voldemort and his Death eaters though, before we'll be able to make too many changes for the future," Harry grimly stated.

"Neville, Susan, you both know the Greengrasses have been a neutral family for a long time now. We stayed out of the last war, and no offense, we came out of the end of the war better than the Houses that took an active role. My father knows however, that eventually we will have to choose a side in this war. Voldemort will not allow prominent members of society to stay neutral anymore. He needs the support more this time. Besides staying out of the war, my father is reluctant in siding with the light because he doesn't trust Dumbledore. He would never join Voldemort though. He knows this pureblood supremacy crap is ridiculous. I doubt Voldemort even believes in blood supremacy between magicals. The laws against muggleborns are outdated and it's simply stupid that someone like Hermione would have a hard time finding a job in the Ministry when she could probably be a great department head. You can all count on my support, though I might not be able to give that support in public. I also can talk to my father, but I can't promise anything. I'd rather be a part of the change than be left behind it."

"Well said Daphne," Neville said, "You all know you can count on my full support. Gran might value tradition, but she'll support us as well."

"So, we're in this together?" asked Susan.

Looking around, she saw everyone nodding affirmatively. "When we become Lords and Ladies of our houses, which at least three of us will be in a few years, we should declare formal house alliances between each other. Seeing a power group so strong will likely sway a lot of neutrals to our side, and three of us being from houses considered light means that faction will likely support us."

"That's a great idea Susan!" exclaimed Neville, while Harry agreed readily.

Daphne was sure she was seeing history being made. Having three quarters of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses being allied was something unseen for many generations. Considering the possibility of Daphne being able to convince her father to join this alliance, even if it would be in the future, would mean such an alliance would be the first ever seen. All of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses would be near unbeatable, especially if they had the support of a few other important Ancient and Noble Houses.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Susan, you said your aunt was the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, can't she do anything about Umbridge?"

"Sadly, no. Umbridge isn't actually doing anything illegal. The educational decrees are supported by the Minister and we can't take her to court for taking off house points unfairly," Susan sighed.

Hermione looked at Harry meaningfully. "Harry please, maybe Susan's aunt can do something about it."

"It's my word against hers! Who's going to believe the boy-who-lied?" Argued Harry heatedly.

"Please Harry, it's our best chance to get rid of her. Plus, what if you're not the only one she's doing this to? How do we know she won't do the same to a firstie?" Hermione reasoned, playing on Harry's "saving-people-thing" as she called it.

Daphne, like the rest of the room, watched the exchange with intrigue. Hermione was usually composed whenever she saw her, so this must be really bothering her.

With an exasperated sigh, Harry relented. "Fine," muttered Harry while he started explaining as he rolled up his left sleeve. "In my detentions, Umbridge makes me lines," he paused, before adding, "with a blood quill."

Daphne gasped as she saw the scars, as did Neville and Susan. Carved deep into his hand, were deep-scarlet scars that read _I must not tell lies_.

She just stared in disbelief at his hand while Neville was the first to speak, "Harry! Why didn't you say anything to anyone before? I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would be outraged! You have detention with that bitch nearly thrice every week for _hours_!"

Susan let out a little squeal at this. "For hours Harry?" she asked with a small voice.

"She usually keeps me two hours if I'm lucky, if I'm unlucky four," he said as he looked at his feet.

"Harry, there is nothing to be ashamed of!" berated Hermione, "this is not your fault. Not everything that happens to you is your fault!"

He merely nodded back, while Daphne stared at him intently. _Hours_ of this torment every week? How in the world did he manage?

Giving herself a little shake, Susan spoke once she managed to collect her voice again, "Harry this is definitely illegal. Blood quills are heavily regulated artifacts by the Ministry. They are only permitted for use in signing official contracts either in Gringotts or in the Ministry, otherwise need to be previously approved for uses outside official buildings. Any non-ministry approved usage is considered being in possession of a dark artifact, and can result in a high fine or imprisonment in the low-security wing of Azkaban. Torturing a Head of House with it…the consequences would be much more severe. We really need to visit Gringotts as soon as possible. If we can instate your Lordship status, we could see Umbridge locked up for life. I'll contact my aunt immediately so she can start the investigation."

"But how will that help? Won't Umbridge just say she didn't do it?" Harry questioned, still doubtful.

"It won't matter, if Aunt Amelia receives your testimony under Veritaserum. That would be enough to take Umbridge to court, and definitely enough to search her office. She'll likely want to visit and pull you out of school to question you if that's alright?" Susan asked.

"Of course that's alright," Harry said, relieved. He then turned to Daphne, "Alright Daphne, before I forget, can you want meet me here Sunday at four so I can assess your defense capabilities?"

"Sure, Harry," replied Daphne with a shrug. This was certainly an eventful meeting.

-OOO-

Amelia Bones was having dinner alone at 8PM on Friday, thinking about all of the cases she had to deal with across the week. But all of them were of dwarfed importance when considering the Azkaban breakout of ten of the most vicious Death eaters a few months back, and Cornelius Fudge was still refusing to increase the Auror budget! Madam Bones was no fool. With all the missing Death Eaters, and the Minister insisting to keep the DMLE budget low, as he was advised to do by "an upstanding member of society," Lord Lucius Malfoy, she would've already been suspicious that something larger was going on. That Albus Dumbledore, greatest sorcerer of her time, and Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived were saying you-know-who was back, unfortunately, made perfect sense. But no, Cornelius had to be so shortsighted and cowardly and refuse to take any action. At this rate, Wizarding Britain would fall to Voldemort without even a proper fight.

Her house elf, Millie, popping into her room interrupted her musings. "Millie is havings letter from Mistress Susie, Mistress Ami. Mistress Susie says letter is of beings urgent."

"Thank you Millie," Madam Bones said courtly, before she took the letter, wondering what could be so important. Whatever it is, she thought, it couldn't be good, as she had received a letter from Susan earlier today. Opening the letter, she started reading.

 _Dear Auntie,_

 _Today I had a conversation with Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass. Daphne was in the conversation because we would've gotten caught by Umbridge had it not been for her letting us know that Malfoy had gotten one of our defense group to betray us. She's really nice, and you'll remember that we were already friends beforehand._

 _Anyway, to matters of actual consequence. There are three matters I'd like to discuss with you. Two of which are about Harry Potter. Firstly, when the topic came up today, Harry was completely baffled when we mentioned he was the Head of House Potter. When we told him House Potter was actually the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and he could gain Lordship status, I thought he was going to faint. He thought that all the money he had was in his trust fund. How is it possible he doesn't know anything? I know he's muggle-raised but shouldn't somebody have told him? He also said he received no owls from Gringotts or anyone except his friends and Hogwarts, ever._

 _The Second matter is much more dire. Since she got here, Dolores Umbridge has been giving Harry detentions at least three times every week. They are for absolutely crazy reasons. But that's not the actual problem; it's what the detentions entail. Yesterday, he showed us the back of his left hand, and that only after Hermione convinced him there'd be something you could do about it. Auntie, that crazy bitch has been having Harry write lines, with a_ _BLOOD QUILL_ _, for hours in a row, multiple days a week, for months now! He has deep red scars that say, "I must not tell lies" carved into his left hand. Please do something to help him. I said that you'd probably have to come collect him from school and have him give testimony under Veritaserum. Would it help if he first went to Gringotts and activated his Lordship? I want that woman locked up as long as possible._

 _The third matter is actually good news. When we were together, Harry, Neville and I all promised that we'd stick together, and do our best to make sure the Voldemort and Death Eater problem is dealt with to save the next generations from being orphaned, facing the same fate as us. We decided that when we all reach our Lordships, we will instigate formal alliances and use our political power to make sure another Voldemort never comes to power, and to end the blood supremacy crap some purebloods spew. Daphne agreed that she would try to talk to her father, Lord Greengrass, but even if her father stayed neutral, we'd have her support. Hermione is a muggleborn, but she's one of the top students in school and avid reader. I am hopeful we can make a difference, and can already see the path to a good friendship between us._

 _I'll be waiting for your reply,_

 _Susie_

As she read the letter she felt like she cycled through all emotions humanly possible. Intrigued at what the meeting could've been about, dismayed at Harry's obvious unfamiliarity with his own heritage, angry that someone had been holding it back from him, down-right pissed to hear a supposed Professor and Ministry Employee, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister no less, was torturing a student, and finally pride and hope in Susan and her friends' outlook and determinedness to make a difference. She didn't even think to reprimand Susan for her use of profanity.

Immediately she turned on the floo, and grabbing Floo dust, she stepped into the fireplace, and clearly spoke "Director's office, Department of Magical Law Enforcement!" and disappeared. When she arrived she immediately wrote Susan a reply saying that she would be visiting Hogwarts during breakfast and bringing Harry directly to her office to get his testimony, before looking into previous records of Dolores Umbridge to see if she could find any other charges to dump on the bitch.

-OOO-

At breakfast, the next morning, Harry received a note from Susan:

 _Harry,_

 _Sent a letter to my auntie, she'll be coming by in 15 minutes now. Go to the entrance hall to meet her there, if you'd like to, or else, she'll come to pick you up in the Great Hall if you don't make it._

 _S_

After finishing his breakfast, he had just gotten up to leave when he heard that dreaded cough. " _Hem, Hem._ "

Cursing his luck, he continued walking, hoping with futility that it was not he that she was calling.

" _Mister_ Potter! Come here please," Umbridge commanded with a sickening smile.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," Harry said, walking up to her, "What can I do for you today?"

"You will not show me cheek! Just where did you think _you_ were going?"

Harry, being used to this tone from the Dursleys, replied indifferently, "The Head of the DMLE wished to speak with me. I was informed I would be then taken to the Director's office to give some evidence I have. She asked me to meet her in the entrance hall."

"Very funny, Mister Potter, how many times must I tell you that you must not tell lies? Yes, another detention would be adequate, I believe," concluded Umbridge gleefully.

As if on queue, the doors of the Great Hall swung open, and a stern looking woman wearing a monocle in Red Auror's robes marched in, who Harry could only assume was Madam Bones, her strict and authoritative demeanor clearly showing she was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Behind her were two more Aurors, one was a woman in her 50s, presumably, wearing dark-blue robes, and another who was wearing the same blue colored robes, who he recognized as Nymphadora Tonks, though after seeing her get mad at being addressed as such, he wouldn't dare call her Nymphadora, ever.

"Madam Umbridge," Madam Bones said in an icy voice. The whole great hall had gone silent by then. "You will rescind Mister Potter's detentions, as, evidently, he is _not,_ " she almost spat the word, "telling lies. Mister Potter will be coming with me. Are you ready Mister Potter?"

"Yes, Madam Bones," Harry replied, impressed to no end with the way Susan's aunt was talking to Umbridge.

" _Hem, Hem_ ," Umbridge coughed, barely holding back her scowl, "Mister Potter will be serving his detention, and you have no right to interfere in the running of my school. Mister Potter will not be going anywhere unless I say so," she spoke sweetly yet triumphantly.

" _Under_ secretary Umbridge!" Madam Bones barked. "As the Head of the DMLE and Second in Command, I am _your_ superior, and this is in no way _your_ school! That is no way to talk to your superior or the acting Lady of a Most Ancient and Noble House! You will rescind the detention as there was no ground for it, or I _will_ come after you for harassment a minor! If you dare attempt to stop Mister Potter from coming with us, then I _will_ place you under arrest for interfering with an active investigation! Do I make myself clear?" she demanded.

The entire Great Hall looked on in awe as Umbridge got her arse royally handed to her by Madam Bones. A few Slytherins, including Draco, were openly glaring at the Head of the DMLE. At the teacher's table, Umbridge's face had gone pale and her face had a furious but at the same time scared expression.

"Do I make myself clear?" demanded Madam Bones again, emphasizing each word this time, as Umbridge failed to reply the first time.

"Yes, Madam Bones," the toad scowled.

"Good. Mister Potter, please come along," Susan's aunt beckoned him as she turned around to leave the hall.

Malfoy, however wasn't going to let Potter leave with a triumphant grin like that. "Hey Potty, you going to be sent to rot in Azkaban now for murdering Diggory to get yourself all the glory?" He yelled above the great hall.

Harry was fuming, but just as he stepped forward, Tonks held him back, and whispered in his ear "You saw how Madam Bones took down Umbridge. Leave this to her, if there's anything she hates most, it's Death Eaters. She believes you, you know, about what happened that night."

Harry murmured his thanks and turned to look at the scene developing in front of him. During the time Tonks had talked to Harry, Madam Bones had turned around and rounded up to the Slytherin table in controlled fury. Malfoy's face immediately turned sour. "Mister Malfoy, if you have any evidence then I'd love to hear it. Otherwise, I suggest you refrain from making such serious accusations without proof in the future, lest you be implicated for slander and attempting to mislead the DMLE."

Draco's face turned red as he loudly started to say, "My father will hear…" but that was as far as he got. The stern Head of the DMLE took out her wand and pointed it at Draco's chest, dangerously narrowing her eyes as she demanded, "Was that a threat Mister Malfoy?" Both Tonks and the other Auror also flicked their wands into their hands, though they kept theirs at their sides.

Too flustered to say anything, he merely shook his head.

"Good," Madam Bones said before she turned around and stalked away. Some students from other houses started snickering at Malfoy's expression as Malfoy's face seemed to glow with the strength of his fluster. Before the Head of the DMLE had even sheathed her wand, Malfoy stood up suddenly from his seat, pointed his wand towards the stern lady and yelled, " _Diffindo!_ "

Madam Bones quickly dove to her left, dodging the spell, as Tonks yelled " _Expelliarmus!_ " and the other Auror cast a silent _Incarcerous_ , binding Malfoy before he could fire another spell.

It was over in a split-second, and Madam Bones got up and walked over to Malfoy once more, standing straight with her demeanor calm as ever. Yet there was a satisfied smirk present on her face. "Mister Malfoy, you are under arrest for attempted assault on Ministry Aurors and multiple counts of endangering minors. Not even your father could get you out of this one."

"Connie, would you stand guard by him until I send in a couple other Aurors to clean this mess up?" she beckoned to her partner.

"Of course, Madam Bones," said the second Auror, before Amelia beckoned Harry and Tonks to follow her. Minutes later, they were in the Director's office, and Draco was in a Ministry holding cell.

-OOO-

"That was an eventful morning, wouldn't you say Mister Potter?" Madam Bones asked once they had settled down.

"Certainly ma'am, and just Harry please. That was amazing how you handled Professor Umbridge and Draco. It looked like you dove out of the spell's way before Draco even started casting, how did you do that?"

The Director chuckled before she responded, "You certainly have a good eye Harry. Just Amelia please, when we are not in a formal setting. Thank you, it is my job to handle criminals. I've been an Auror for a couple decades now, so it was partly through instinct. The other part was feeling the energy of the magic materializing just before the spell was cast. I can't, however, using that method identify the spell. Knowing who's son I'm dealing with, I decided I'd rather dodge than risk casting a shield in case he cast an unforgivable."

"How did you feel the energy?" Harry asked, curious.

"Well, after the many years, you learn that magic is essentially energy. You can detect that energy because of the magic energy within you. If you pay attention when you cast a spell, you will feel the magic coming from your magical core, and flowing through your fingertips into your wand, thus your spell. Once you have achieved this level of detecting magic, with practice, more capable or determined wizards will be able to detect magical energy materializing within a certain distance from you, like a detection net."

"Wow, I'm definitely going to learn that," Harry said resolutely.

"Now, before we get to the reason for today's meeting, I'd like to thank you for what you're doing at school. I know the Ministry plans for Hogwarts, and I definitely feel much better knowing that my Susie is learning defense, from based on her descriptions, a very competent teacher." she paused in thought before asking, "You can really cast a fully corporeal Patronus? Not just a shield? I remember from your ridiculous hearing that you had cast a Patronus, but I always assumed it was a shield, which while still a feat, I thought manageable."

"Yes, I can, I seem to get that question a lot recently, and thank you, I enjoy what I do, and Susan is a quick learner. Would you like me to show you my Patronus?"

"I would love to see it, but please don't misunderstand, not because I doubt your honesty."

Harry nodded, and lifting his wand steadied himself as a soft smile tugged at his lips. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " he cast, and once more the silver-blue stag leapt out of his wand and circled the room elegantly.

Amelia was in absolute awe, "That's clearer than my own Patronus! I've never seen a stronger one, maybe besides that of Albus Dumbledore!"

As the Patronus disappeared, Amelia sat back down, shaking her head, "Now Harry, we should get to business. Susie told me something very disheartening, is it true that _Professor_ ," she uttered the word with pure venom, "Umbridge forced you to write lines with a blood quill multiple times for long periods?"

"Yes, Amelia."

"For the record, would you be willing to give a Veritaserum testimony?"

Recognizing the formality of the words, Harry responded "Yes, Madam Bones."

Nodding, she called the second Auror who was in Hogwarts, Connie Hammer, who was a specialized investigator, together with Aurors Hestia Jones and Tonks. He already knew both of them, who were going to be witnesses to the questioning, from the Order of the Phoenix.

"Okay, Harry, I will need you to open your mouth so that Auror Jones can apply two drops of the Veritaserum potion," Amelia said.

Once it was done, the questioning started. Multiple Dicta-Quills were writing down all that was spoken on multiple parchments.

"Questioning Auror is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones. Let it be known that the victim has voluntarily taken Veritaserum. Right, what is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"What is your birth date?"

"31st of July, 1980."

"Did Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge instruct you to use a blood quill to write lines in the detentions you were given at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I had to write 'I must not tell lies' until she told me to stop."

"How long did these detentions take?"

"Between two to four hours."

"How many times were you given this punishment?"

"More than I can remember. At least twice a week, most weeks thrice."

"Do you have the scars from those detentions?"

"Yes."

"Can you show them to us?"

"Yes," he said, before rolling up his sleeves. The room took a collective gasp of shock. Amelia and Tonks looked absolutely murderous. Aurors Hammer and Jones were busy taking photographs as proof.

"Where would these detentions take place?"

"Professor Umbridge's office."

"Did Professor Umbridge do anything else, or ask anything else from you during these detentions?"

"No, that is all she would do. Sometimes she would ask questions about the night of the third task and demand that I answer her honestly. When she thought my answers unworthy, she would force me to continue writing lines."

"Are you aware of any other students Professor Umbridge has used this punishment on, or any other illegal activity towards you or others in Hogwarts?"

"No, not that I'm aware of."

"Thank you, Mister Potter. Please administer the antidote on the subject."

"Harry, how did you manage to not go mad!" Tonks exclaimed.

"I don't know Tonks, I guess it became personal for me. A battle of wills."

Though Amelia caught that Harry and Tonks seemed to be familiar from before, she didn't comment on it, yet. "I really don't know what to say. I want to berate you for being stupid and not looking for help, but with the Minister's position on the 'High Inquisitor' I don't know what the teachers could've done without getting themselves fired. On the other hand, it is admirable how you are able to hold out against such pressure. If anything like this happens again, I want you to write a letter straight to me, or tell Susan to do so, alright? Leave the Toad Lady to me!" she growled with a ferocity that had Harry instinctively take a step back.

"Okay Amelia, thank you. One thing though, Susan mentioned becoming Lord Potter would mean Umbridge would be locked up for longer. Could we wait until I can go to Gringotts to become Lord Potter before pressing charges?" Harry asked.

Looking around the room, Amelia accepted, then asked the others to leave so she could make sure everything was in place before Harry went back to Hogwarts. "Alright, you're probably correct. We'll take that extra time to build the strongest case we can against her. Now when were you planning to go to Gringotts?"

"Well since the next time my relatives are expecting me home is Summer break…"

"Nonsense!" Interrupted Amelia, "I won't have you going through that torture for another three months! Easter break is nearly here, could you not leave Hogwarts then?"

"Well…my guardians are – err – not able to host me during that time." Harry awkwardly uttered. He wasn't used to adults actually caring for him and any question about his relatives' 'inability' to host him immediately had him off guard.

Amelia could see something was off, but didn't want to push it. Thinking for a moment, she inquired, "Well, then would you want to stay with us during the Easter break at Bones Manor?"

Harry looked up hopefully, two weeks without Umbridge? He'd take that deal to go anywhere but Privet Drive. That Susan would be there, and that his friends that lived in the wizarding world were just one floo call away made it even better. His hopeful gaze dropped though when he thought that his Aunt and Uncle would never allow it.

"I would love to Amelia, but my Aunt and Uncle would never allow it," hesitantly he added, "They hate magic."

Something about this boy's tone was wrong. The way his whole body seemed to droop whenever his relatives were mentioned and now that he said that they hated magic…As Amelia came to a startling conclusion, her eyes grew hard as steel. If Harry's relatives were abusing him, she'd probably hex them into oblivion before anyone could even place them under arrest.

Coming to a decision, she looked at Harry and with a smile said, "I'll _persuade_ them to sign it, don't worry Harry. Then, I will personally deliver the note to dear old Dolores. I have a feeling I'll be seeing her quite a couple times yet. You are to tell Susan immediately if our favorite amphibian summons you or gives you detention in the mean time. Susan has a way to contact me in emergencies, and I'll be right over with some Aurors to deal with her."

"Thank you, Amelia," Harry said with a broken voice and tears forming in his eyes. Smiling at him, Amelia side-along apparated Harry to the gates of Hogwarts before making a show of bringing him to the Gryffindor dormitories, making sure Umbridge caught sight of her escorting him.

Interestingly enough, Umbridge seemed to wise up and decided not to attempt dishing out more detentions to Harry.

-OOO-

Once Harry was gone, Amelia called Tonks into her office. "Tonks, what do you say to a less-than-legal excursion?" She had come to like and trust the young metamorphmagus, and judging from the look of fury she adapted after Harry had shown the scars Umbridge had given him, would make a fine partner for this trip.

"What will we be doing Boss?" Tonks asked.

"Paying Harry's relatives a visit. I got the feeling they were abusive, but that is for another time. Right now, we're going to _insist_ that they sign a permission for Harry to stay with Susan and I for the Easter break. Maybe throw a couple threats around," Amelia added casually with a grin.

"I think that'd do the kid a whole lot of good. You got it, let's go," Tonks said, looking extremely determined.

-OOO-

 _Well, this seems to be the house_ – _Privet Drive #4_. With a sigh and wand drawn, Amelia went to the door and rang the doorbell.

A puny-looking woman opened the door. "Yes, what can we do for you at this time of the night?" she said gruffly, before she saw the wand Amelia was holding.

With a harrowing screech, she exclaimed, "Vernon! Vernon, come quick, they're freaks!" Her whale of a husband clambered up to the doorway like an overweight penguin.

"Freaks, leave us! We don't want to have anything to do with you!" and with that attempted to shut the door on Amelia, whose anger level was rising dangerously.

As the man attempted to close the door, Amelia had just about enough and kicked the door open with full force, so strongly that it hit the wall behind it with a loud smack and came off its hinges. Sure, she could've blasted the door open, but she knew it would have more of an affect on the muggles if she used their way of showing strength against them. As an Auror trained before the Fudge administration, she had received physical combat training as well as magical. Tonks looked on in wonder at her Department Head's show of brute strength. Amelia Bones was well respected throughout the Ministry, and while she might be the acting Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones, everyone knew she got her position as Head of the DMLE through pure merit.

It was to safe to say the muggles were scared out of their minds. Showing them her badge, Amelia said, "I am Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This is my partner Auror – or by your terms, officer – Tonks. Why don't you invite us inside for a little chat?"

Spluttering, the Dursleys cleared the doorway and rushed into the living room, ushering 'Dudders' upstairs as they went.

-OOO-

Once everyone was sitting down, Amelia started her crusade, her wand still drawn. "Mister and Misses Dursley, firstly, I will ask you to sign this form. This form is a permission slip that will approve your nephew to stay with me during the Easter break."

"Absolutely not! We don't want you infecting him with more of your freakishness!" Vernon bellowed.

Tonks, bared her teeth and waved her wand threateningly, which seemed to shut Vernon up as he turned even paler.

"Good," Amelia continued, "Then we have an agreement?" she said handing both Dursleys a pen and giving the parchment to Vernon first.

Grunting Vernon signed, before Petunia followed suit. "You got what you wanted, now leave, freaks!" Vernon screamed.

Amelia had had it with people mistreating Harry, and if these two muggles were willing to treat two Aurors in full uniform this way, she'd hate to think of how they'd treat a defenseless child. At least now Harry would be able to defend himself if it did come to that, Merlin forbid.

Sticking her wand on Vernon's forehead, she started yelling in fury. "LISTEN HERE DURSLEY! Should I ever learn that either of you laid a hand on that boy – on Harry Potter that is, I WILL come after you and oh it will take a lot more than just one Auror to stop me from killing both of you! I'll be asking Harry to contact me during the entire duration of when he's staying with you. Now, if he says even one bad thing about his time with you – you had better get your sorry arses out of my sight while you actually can. AND YOU WILL STOP WITH THIS FREAK NONSENSE! I am the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and report directly on any issues with non-magicals to the Prime Minister himself! You will treat me with respect, and you will do the same to Harry! Not even your Prime Minister can save you from our court if you have hurt Harry, as prolonged assault on the Head of a Most Ancient and Noble House _and_ who is a minor carries a life imprisonment in Azkaban, at the very least!"

 _Shit!_ Tonks thought, _My Boss is damn scary! I am_ never _going to get on her bad side. God forbid if those muggles actually hurt Harry. I'd almost feel sorry for them._

With that Amelia turned her back on the muggles and walked straight out the now-doorless doorway, followed closely by Tonks, before apparating back to her office.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Umbridge getting taken down a peg as much as I did! I hope Madam Bones didn't come off too powerful, but I'd imagine it would be pretty difficult for her the position in the Ministry she has if she wasn't tough. I think after attacking the Head of the DMLE in front of a few hundred witnesses including two other Aurors, Lucius shouldn't be able to save his son from getting sent to Azkaban.

Those who suggested using the Basilisk Hide as Armor, at least for part of the DA, I think that's a brilliant idea! Harry will definitely get around to sorting that out, but right now he has more urgent matters to take care of.

I'll have the next Chapter ready for Sunday! Once again thank you for all the reviews, they are really appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all those who reviewed so far, it's great to know what you think! I know I said I would upload this chapter on Sunday, but since I was done a little early I figured it wouldn't hurt to get it up earlier.

For those of you who pointed out that Dumbledore wasn't the Chief Warlock during Harry's fifth year, thank you, I have corrected that now!

There will be a short part of the chapter which summarises the Chamber of Secrets incident, I will mark the beginning and end of it for those who'd like to skim or skip through it. That being said, I hope you all enjoy Chapter Four!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Bones Manor**

A fuming Amelia arrived in her office with Tonks in toe. Who the hell had decided it was a good idea to leave Harry with _those_ people? Anyway, she still had one job to do before she could call the day at an end. "Tonks, care to pay Umbridge another visit?"

Grinning, Tonks nodded. Calling for another Auror, they flooed straight into Umbridge's office. Intimidating the loathsome woman would probably help raise Amelia's spirits.

"Aurors! What is the meaning of this, how dare you barge into my office as such! I am Madam Dolores Umbridge…"

"Madam Umbridge," Amelia interrupted in a steely voice, "You have closed down all of the other floo-connections in Hogwarts. As Aurors, we must have immediate access to the school in the case of an emergency. Since we only had one possible access point, we took it upon ourselves to make sure it was functioning properly. I also had a message to deliver to you."

"Mister Potter will be staying with myself at Bones manor during the Easter break. I take it you will not attempt to stop him from leaving on the train come Monday?"

"The boy will stay here!" Umbridge shrieked, no doubt afraid of what topics may come up in conversation. Calming her voice a little, she replied in false-sweetness, "Without permission from their guardians, I cannot permit students to be picked up by strangers."

With a predatory grin, Amelia wordlessly handed the permission form to Umbridge. She turned pale when she saw the signatures. Deciding it would rile her up even more, she added, "Also, Madam Umbridge, I'll have you know that Harry is no stranger to me, I may be Madam Bones or Lady Bones to you, but I'm Amelia to him."

Umbridge merely nodded her acceptance and handed the form back to Amelia with a bleached face. With one last smirk, Amelia led her Aurors back through the floo.

-OOO-

Later that night, 40 minutes to curfew, a house-elf popped into Harry's dorm. "Harry Potter sir!" it squeaked, "Mistress Susie is wanting of me to telling yous that Mistress Susie would like to speak to yous in the come and go room. She also sayings you should bring Miss Hermi and Sir Neville." It said, before disappearing with the same pop it had arrived with. Having met Dobby, he supposed this was what a sane house-elf looked like.

Seeing Neville was reading in his bed, he told him the message the house elf had delivered before they both headed into the common room to find Hermione. Five minutes later, they met Susan standing in front of the tapestry on the seventh floor corridor.

Envisioning a comfortable space to talk he quickly led the quartet into the room. Once everyone sat down, Harry hesitantly said, "Susan, your aunt invited me to stay over during the Easter break earlier today. While I don't think she could get my relatives to agree anyway, would you be alright with that?"

Susan smiled, "Of course I'd be alright with that, it's considerate of you to ask though. Oh, and my aunt got your aunt and uncle's permission."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. He knew his aunt and uncle feared magicals, but to get them to allow something that could make him happy would be very difficult. "How in the world did she do that?"

"Auntie has her ways," Susan cryptically said with a smirk.

"Wait so you're staying at Susan's house?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess I am," said Harry, still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing.

"That's awesome Harry!" Hermione responded happily. She was happy to see Harry get out of the school for two weeks. God knows he needed a break from Umbridge's pestering. Though if the confrontation in the Great Hall was to go by, Susan's aunt was more than capable of finally dealing with Umbridge.

"That's great Harry. I'll be going home to be with my Gran, so I can floo over sometime, if that's fine with you, Susan?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, sure Neville. Harry, Hannah will be coming over quite often too, I hope you don't mind?"

"No, of course not," assured Harry.

"Auntie says we should go Gringotts to get your Lordship as soon as possible, so that she can arrest Umbridge and call an Emergency Session of the Wizengamot before the Minister gets a whiff of what is going on. He won't like that his Senior Undersecretary and the witch he threw his support behind to run Hogwarts will likely be sentenced to Azkaban," informed Susan.

"Sure," said Harry. "Is there anything else? it's getting close to curfew."

"No Harry, although, I was going to ask Neville if he could come with us to get your Lordship, say Tuesday at 10:00?"

"That sounds good, meet you guys in front of leaky Cauldron then?" Neville asked.

Susan nodded, "Harry, you might want to discuss with Daphne if she can come too, if you trust her. Neville and I might know the laws and how the system works, but I know that Daphne is basically an expert. I know her father gave her a lot of lessons, so her input could be really helpful."

"I'll ask her after our lesson tomorrow, goodnight Susan," he said as he, Hermione, and Neville made their way to Gryffindor tower.

-OOO-

A thoughtful Daphne sat on her bed pondering the events of the day. Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, had arrived to take Harry to give his testimony on the torture that Umbridge had put him through. God, she still didn't understand how somebody could go through that! As a pureblood from a noble, rich family with high social standing, Daphne never knew much hardship. That didn't stop her from working hard though. She knew with her family name she could get most jobs easily, and her family fortune meant she would never have to work if she didn't want to. However, she was not raised like that. Her mother was a hardworking and successful witch who was one of the top healers at St. Mungo's. She knew Magical Britain was a mostly patriarchal society, but that didn't mean Women didn't have opportunities and couldn't pursue carriers. Madam Bones was just one example of such a successful witch.

Umbridge had attempted to stop the witch in question from doing her job today by collecting Harry for a testimony. Madam Bones had not only dressed her down, but threatened to arrest her, in front of the whole school no less! Harry had then been brought back later that day surrounded by Amelia and a couple of her Aurors. The message to Umbridge was clear, and if her furious but paled face was anything to go by, she had understood. Umbridge didn't get to her position in the Ministry being stupid; however Madam Bones had more friends, influence, money, and was an all around extremely powerful witch – magically and politically. Daphne was sure that Umbridge would soon find herself locked up in Azkaban after what she had done to Harry. She decided she'd go to bed now, as Harry had promised to test her abilities in defense tomorrow.

-OOO-

Arriving in front of the entrance to the room of requirement, "Hey Daphne," Harry said with a smile. He had his Marauder's Map in his hand and was looking directly at where the map said Daphne would be, although she was disillusioned.

Cancelling the disillusionment charm Daphne gaped at Harry. "You can see through disillusionment charm? How is that possible, my parents can't even see through mine!"

Laughing, Harry walked across the hall three times before opening the Room of Requirement. "After you," he motioned as he held the door. "I'll explain inside."

A very confused Daphne could only nod as she entered the Room and plopped herself onto a couch. "Now, explain!" she demanded.

"Right to the point, eh? I can't see through your disillusionment charm, it's really well done, but I have a way of knowing everyone's position in the castle. It is accurate enough to determine the general position you were in, that's how I knew," he explained. Hesitating for a moment, he decided he trusted Daphne, and that the map might become useful to her in the future to get from the dungeons from to the seventh floor, so he went for full disclosure. "Come here, I'll show you," he said.

Daphne sat next to him as he held out the map and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs present to you the Marauder's Map," she read out loud, still supremely confused. That was until the parchment reverted into a map of Hogwarts, alive with names walking around and leaving footprints in their wake. She stared at it in shock. _How many more times am I going to end up staring at Harry or something he shows me in amazement like this?_ She thought. If he was sincere in his offer, it was going to be really interesting being Harry's friend.

"You have a map of Hogwarts," she stated barely coherently, then added, "Who are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?"

"Prongs was my Dad," Harry said, continuing after deciding how much information to divulge, "Moony and Padfoot were his closest friends from school. Wormtail used to be a friend of his as well." He trusted the Slytherin girl sitting next to him, but he wouldn't risk Sirius' life without getting to know her better. "This map is one of the last things I have left from my dad," he concluded after a few moments.

"I'm sorry," Daphne softly said, capturing one of his hands with hers, squeezing it gently. He stiffened a little at the contact, but relaxed after a little while. When Harry turned to Daphne and looked into her eyes, the genuine concern and sympathy he was met with took him by surprise.

Harry gave her a grateful smile before remembering why they came to the room in the first place. "Right," he said, "Why don't you go to that side of the room and fire stinging hexes at me? I want to test your aim."

For the next hour and a half, Harry tested her aim, dodging, shield charms, Stupefies and Reductos, as well as how well she could hold her own in a light duel against him. He was surprised how advanced she was, given Umbridge's incompetence, not to mention Quirrell and Lockhart's. It was clear to him that Daphne was receiving lessons outside of school. Her spell arsenal was larger than most of the DA members, and the only reason it didn't surpass his was because Harry, Hermione, and Ron had learned quite a couple spells last year in case he would need them in the Triwizard Tournament. Daphne's casting speed and power would rival that of most DA members, though Harry was considerably faster than Daphne. However, the DA had made a lot of progress in dodging, shielding and casting accuracy, which Daphne would have to work on.

"Daphne, I'm really impressed at how well you're doing considering our DADA teachers' quality. I know you took lessons before, but overall you're probably slightly below average in comparison with the DA. Your spell range is greater than most, casting power and speed quite good, but your accuracy, shielding and dodging need to be worked on," Harry concluded.

Daphne nodded in acceptance. She always aimed for being the best, or at least near the top, so she hadn't really liked hearing Harry's analysis. Though after seeing the accuracy with which the DA had cast their Reductor curses on the training dummies, she couldn't fault his logic. If their dodging and shielding was as good as that, then she certainly did have some catching up to do.

"We can meet a few times a week after the break if that's okay with you, and we'll work on those areas. With effort, I'm sure you'll rival the best of the DA in no time," he added, judging Daphne's reaction perfectly.

"I would like that Harry. How did it go with Madam Bones yesterday?" She asked as they sat down on a couch, exhausted form the training.

"Very well. She took my testimony under Veritaserum and agreed to hold off until I get my Lordship. She then offered me to stay at Bones manor during Easter so I could go to Gringotts, otherwise we would have to wait until the summer…" he started before he was cut off by an indignant Daphne.

"What why? Why would you have to wait till the summer through that torture?"

Harry stammered for an excuse before settling for a modified version of what he told Amelia, "My relatives are unable to host me at such short-notice, as I don't usually go back at Easter."

Daphne looked at Harry calculatingly. As the Heiress of a pureblood house and the daughter of Lord Greengrass, she had been taught both legilimency and occlumency. She didn't need to use legilimency though to know that Harry was withholding information from her.

"Okay, anyway Harry it's great you're staying at Susan's, when are you going to become Lord Potter?"

With a hint of a blush, Harry replied, "Actually I was wanting to talk to you about that. Amelia, Susan and I are meeting Neville in front of Leaky Cauldron on Tuesday at 10:00. I'd like it if you could come when I go to Gringotts. Susan said you had a very sharp political mind. Of course, if you want to that is."

"No problem Harry," she said with a smile, "though I'll meet you in Gringotts, wouldn't do to come across Malfoy while I'm with you – whoops, almost forgot he got arrested yesterday," she said with a snigger. Her face turning serious again, she added, "Though even if Malfoy can't be there you never know who we could come across, it's just safer this way."

"Sure Daphne. Do you know how this thing works, I don't exactly want to barge in unprepared," Harry questioned, unsure of himself.

"I'm sure Madam Bones and Susan will know, although…" she paused, casting a quick _Tempus_ charm, "We've still got some time until dinner. I can explain a little about the Wizengamot if you'd like in the meantime."

"Thanks Daphne, that sounds wonderful. Wait a second though," he said, before calling out, "Dobby!"

With a pop, the elf arrived into the Room of Requirement. "The great Harry Potter has called Dobby! What can Dobby do for his greatest, noblest Harry Potter sir?" he asked with enthusiasm, the house-elf's ears flapping as he bounced up and down in happiness for being called by his favorite wizard.

Daphne was beside herself at the elf's antics. She was trying really hard to keep her laughter in, and barely succeeding. Harry grinned when he saw Daphne's mirthful eyes, before turning back to the overexcited house-elf. "Yes, Dobby, thank you for coming. Could you be able to bring Daphne and I a pair of Butterbeers?"

"Of course, Harry Potter sir, Dobby can do anything for kind and noble wizard!" he exclaimed with a pop.

With Dobby gone, Daphne finally lost it and burst out in laughter. Her laughter was contagious as Harry quickly also broke out in laughter, just as a pair of Butterbeers appeared on the table in front of them. Once they calmed down, they each took one of the bottles as Daphne began to explain wizarding society to the overwhelmed Harry. She went over the houses; Most Ancient and Noble, Ancient and Noble, Noble, Major, and Magical before explaining the Wizengamot to Harry.

"The Wizengamot acts as both the Judicial and Legislative part of the Ministry. Sessions are run by the Chief Warlock, and there are known factions in the seats. Now, there officially aren't any factions, unlike 'parties' as they call them in the muggle world. Unofficially though, there are three main factions: The first is the 'Light' faction, led by Dumbledore; the second is the 'Neutral' also known as the 'Grey' faction, led by my father, Lord Greengrass. The last faction is the 'Dark' faction, led by Lord Lucius Malfoy. This is the faction of the likes of Nott, Jugson and Avery. It's led mostly by "ex- and imprioused" Death Eaters, although there are quite a couple in the faction who are just sympathetic to their cause. Keep in mind though, the neutrals are less likely than those in the other two factions to vote on a law just because a majority or the leader of their faction does so, although it is not uncommon," Daphne explained. "All active or remaining Houses with a rank of Noble or higher have a hereditary seat on the Wizengamot. That means the Potters as well. That in total makes up 35 seats. Then there's another 8 seats that go to Ministry Department Heads. Then there's a final 3 seats, which are elected every time there is an election for a new minister*, and with that the Wizengamot has a total of 46 active seats."

Daphne went on to explain the basic functions of the Wizengamot and the Ministry for the next 45 minutes, before she said they should get going. "Harry I know you have a lot more questions, so why don't I give you these lessons more often? You can catch me up in defense, and then I can catch you up to the Wizarding World," she suggested.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea!" Harry blurted out, before he blushed at his own eagerness.

"Okay then Harry, it's set," Daphne said laughing.

"Um, Daphne, can I ask one last question before we leave?"

"Sure, Harry, go ahead."

"When we talked yesterday, Susan said we were the four heirs of the four _remaining_ Most Ancient and Noble Houses. What did she mean?"

"Well, there are some Houses that go extinct, that's why we call them the remaining Houses. The Hogwarts Founders' Houses – Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw – all were Most Ancient and Noble Houses, yet went extinct. Sometimes we use the word active because there is one unique case," she hesitated and looked at Harry as if considering whether to continue or not. For a second, she wondered if he knew that Sirius Black was the cause of his parents' death. Surely though, after he had escaped from Azkaban somebody would've told Harry.

"Go on. How bad can it be?" said Harry rhetorically.

"Are you sure? It has partly to do with the circumstances of your parents' death," Daphne warned.

Harry's eyes widened at hearing that, but nodded determinedly.

"Okay, well the unique case is the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Since Sirius Black, who would've been Lord Black on his mother's death is a fugitive, the House can lose its status. For now though, as he is yet alive, nothing can be done about the Black seat. However, if there is another blood relative of his or if he named someone as his successor in his will, then upon his death the person who was named as the next Lord Black in his will, or if there was nobody named in his will, his closest blood relative will acquire the position. If neither of those are applicable, the Black line would go extinct," Daphne established.

"So Sirius could become Lord of the fifth Most Ancient and Noble House…" Harry distractedly muttered. He would be a good ally to have for sure, but having Sirius' name cleared would allow Harry to actually live with him and away from his aunt and uncle. Again, he was reminded of the life he could've had for the past year and a half. Once he became Lord Potter, he'd have to search for a way to Sirius' name cleared, however that might be.

"You okay Harry?" Daphne asked, concerned. Why in Merlin's name would Harry be referring to that mass-murderer by his first name?

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking," he replied. "You better head down to the Great Hall. I'll come down a few minutes after you. Thanks for the lesson by the way," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome Harry, thank you for the training," and with that, Daphne left.

-OOO-

The next morning, Harry boarded the train with Neville, Susan and Hannah, as Hermione and Ron were staying at Hogwarts during the vacation. Harry was going to thoroughly enjoy his first Draco-free Hogwarts Express ride in five years.

Though they kept the conversation light, Harry became more and more worried about staying over at Susan's. Amelia seemed nice, and she'd already done much more for him than almost every adult had, however it still made him nervous. How was he supposed to behave around them? When should he wake up? Oh damn, he only had Dudley's hand-me-downs! Would Amelia throw him out when she saw the only clothes he owned?

When they reached the station, Amelia was already waiting to collect both Harry and Susan. Susan quickly ran up to Amelia saying "Aunt Ami!" and gave her a quick hug. On one hand, Harry felt like laughing at her child-like display after seeing her aunt only a few days previously, while on the other, he couldn't help feeling jealous at the obvious affection and love the stern witch clearly felt towards her niece. He stood awkwardly as he waited their greeting to be over, before Amelia turned to him and held out a hand with a smile, "Harry, how are you?" she asked.

Shaking her hand he responded, "Thanks, I'm well, how about you?"

"It's been a busy few days, but I am well nonetheless. Why don't you two each grab an arm and I'll side-along apparate us home."

Nodding, Harry took hold of her right arm, while Susan took hold of her left, and in a crack they were outside the front gates of Bones manor.

Harry could only look in awe at Bones Manor; it was a huge, marble-white mansion that looked like it could've had 50 rooms. Standing in front of the main gates, there was a large garden in front of him. The garden seemed to glow in the sunlight as a rainbow of plants swayed slightly in the light spring breeze. Stretching from the right of the manor were endless fields; it seemed like Bones' Manor was the only house in miles. To his left, the ground sloped slightly downwards before dissolving into a sandy slope onto a beach.

Realizing he had probably stared for too long he turned back to where Susan and Amelia were standing. Amelia had already gone forward to adjust the wards, as she had said, and Susan was standing there blushing at his reaction. Berating himself for not catching himself earlier, Harry turned to Susan, "Where are we exactly, Susan?"

"Oh, we're in Southwest Cumbria. Welcome to Bones Residence by the way," she said, just as Amelia waved them over, signaling that she had added Harry's name into the ward register so that he could access the property.

When they entered the house, Harry realized that the inside was just as grand as the exterior had suggested. The entrance hall had a marvelous crystal chandelier hanging over it, high ceilings, an intricate floor design and antique furniture. The ceiling had a large coat of arms plastered on it, which he could only guess was that of the House of Bones.

"Millie!" Amelia called and a house-elf appeared with a pop.

"What can Mille do for his Misses Ami and Susie?" the house-elf asked, without a glance at Harry. He was initially worried when the elf appeared, thinking of how Dobby looked when he first met him, and the state that Winky was in a year ago. He had met this elf when Susan had asked to meet him in the room of requirement, but it had been dark in his dorm, and he hadn't gotten a good look at it. He quickly noticed though that this elf was wearing a winter white cloth with the Bones crest on it and looked quite healthy, contrary to the elves he had previously met.

"Harry here is our guest, please tend to him as you would to us, and take his and Susan's stuff up to their rooms," Amelia requested.

"Of course," the elf said, recognizing Harry with a bow and disappearing with their luggage. "Anything else, Misses?" squeaked the elf after arriving.

"Please prepare dinner in half an hour, I'm sure Susan and Harry are hungry after the train ride, thank you Mille," and with that Mille disappeared as quickly as he came. Turning to them, Amelia said, "Susan why don't you show Harry the guestroom next to Hannah's usual room, then you two can rest a little and get ready for dinner, we can talk more then," and with that she left.

"Come, this way Harry," Susan said as she led him up a flat of stairs, "Everything alright?" she asked when they reached the top, catching the calculating look he had.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about your elf. He looks pretty healthy," Harry observed.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Susan questioned.

"Well, the first time I met an elf, he looked…extremely unwell, abused. It kept trying to punish itself! I now understand why it wanted to do that, but since then when I thought of elves, that's usually the image I have in my head."

Sighing, Susan explained. "Not all elves are treated like we treat them. Some wizarding homes will seriously mistreat their elves, even abusing them themselves. Most families won't do this, but they are still usually seen as beneath them. Whose elf did you meet?" She asked curiously.

Laughing at the memory of his uncle's face after Dobby had levitated the cake above his at-the-time possible business client, he answered, "His name is Dobby, he was the Malfoy's house-elf," he stated grimly, "now however he works at Hogwarts."

"The Malfoy's house-elf? Yeah I don't want to think about how he would be treated…wait he now works at Hogwarts, how the heck did that happen, the Malfoys would never let an elf go," spluttered Susan.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Err – I sort of tricked Lord Malfoy into freeing Dobby."

"You WHAT?!" exclaimed Amelia who had just come around the corner to check on them, while Susan had an expression halfway between shock and awe plastered on her face.

"Err, it's a little bit of a long story, maybe I should wait till supper," he stalled.

"Of course," said Amelia who looked to be still reeling from that information. How could Harry have tricked _Lord Malfoy_ of all people? Did he know that Harry had tricked him? If he did, it really wasn't a good thing. Lord Malfoy was a ruthless git with many of his Death Eater connections from Voldemort's previous reign withstanding, having him as an enemy wouldn't do well for anyone.

"Anyway, here is your room Harry," Susan declared. She opened the door, and Harry couldn't help but feeling excited. He had never had so much space for himself, and while he expected to have a large room after seeing the size of the manor, it was still difficult to wrap his head around. In the middle of the room there was a large double bed, to which on one side there was a large closet, and on the other there was a working desk, along with a set of drawers and a door which he guessed was to a bathroom.

"Thanks, Susan, thanks, wow, this is amazing!" he exclaimed. Even after fighting a basilisk and Voldemort, Harry was still a 15 year old boy.

His eyes caught Susan's, to which Susan smiled, but her eyes looked on at him sadly. He realized that Susan was an exemplary Hufflepuff. While Hufflepuff's were very kind and insightful, everyone just thought he was raised by his muggle relatives, nobody outside his friends knew the truth about his upbringing. Hermione and Susan had gotten pretty friendly the last few months through the DA, and he idly wondered how much about his upbringing she had told Susan about. She couldn't have guessed that much on her own.

"See you downstairs in half an hour then Harry, I've got to change quickly," said Susan.

"Sure, and do I need to wear anything in particular?" he asked, suddenly subconscious.

"No don't worry Harry, just casual muggle wear will be fine. My room is two doors to the right if you need anything, but you can always call Mille too. The dining hall is the second to the right from the entrance hall," she stated.

"Thanks," he said, and got to getting ready for supper.

-OOO-

Wearing his best fitting clothes, which still looked quite shaggy on him, he entered the dining hall, where Susan was just sitting down next to Amelia. Pulling a seat, he sat down across Susan, just as the food appeared on multiple plates in the center of the table. They shared mostly light conversation about Susan's friends and gossip in Hufflepuff house as they ate, but once the meal was done, Amelia asked, "If you don't mind Harry, could you tell us about the Malfoy's elf? How did you even get to meet him or her?"

"Well actually it happened the summer before my second year, when I was staying with my relatives," he began, wondering how much he should divulge. He trusted Susan, and her aunt seemed trustworthy enough, plus Amelia was the Head of the DMLE, and he had heard Tonks speak of her highly before. "I had never met a house-elf before. He looked like he had been severely abused. He gave me a warning that he knew of great danger at Hogwarts for me, and that I must not go back. He then let slip that it was him stealing all the letters from my friends in hopes that I didn't go back. He made me promise that I should not go back, but I couldn't. Hogwarts was like the home I never truly had. So he levitated a cake on top of one of my uncle's guests during a business meeting. He was…very displeased," he said after a little hesitation and looked down, missing the suggestive glance Susan and her aunt shared. "Anyway," he continued, "Dobby made multiple attempts to make me leave Hogwarts throughout the year…like closing off the barrier to the platform, or charming a bludger to come after me after I still returned to Hogwarts –"

He got interrupted for a worried yell, "That was him? You nearly _died_!"

"Yes, well, I guess he thought he could save my life by ending it," he stated, shrugging it off. "Anyway, after the chamber of secrets incident, Malfoy had come back to Hogwarts with Dobby to confront Professor Dumbledore as to why he had returned. They had a little talk, and after that, I remembered what Dobby said about how to free an elf, and I took out a sock and put it in the-" he cut of there, not knowing how much of the incident Amelia knew, "a diary I believed belonged to Malfoy and gave it to him, knowing he would give it to Dobby to carry. I told Dobby to open it, and as Malfoy had technically given him an article of clothing, he was free."

Amelia just stared at him, "That was…a brilliant idea. But Lord Malfoy is a dangerous man Harry, you really shouldn't get on his bad side."

She was cut off though as Harry chuckled, shaking his head, "I think its too late for that," he said, thinking of how Malfoy had tried to curse him after the diary incident, and Malfoy and the Death eaters hurling hexes at him as he rushed for the cup on the night of the third task.

Amelia frowned, but continued, "Anyway, I want to ask you a couple questions later about that bludger incident, but what do you mean by _the_ chamber of secrets incident, and what was so important about that diary?"

Seeing Harry's reaction, it was Amelia's turn to chuckle, "Harry you don't become the Head of the DMLE without knowing how to read people. The way you changed what you said about the diary from _the_ diary to _a_ diary is pretty suggestive," before turning serious, "Though I won't ask you to give any information you don't want to."

"Err – Amelia, surely you know about the chamber of secrets incident that I'm talking about, the one inside the chamber…you are the Head of the DMLE as you pointed out…" he added, blabbering on as he realized the look of shock on her face.

"You actually were in the chamber? The chamber is real? Are the rumors true then?" Susan asked in rapid fire, as she looked at him incredulously.

Pulling herself together, Amelia told Harry, "I am not aware of anything that happened inside the chamber. I know of the attacks, but Hogwarts has a certain degree of self-rule and Dumbledore somehow brought the attacks to an end, and as there was no visibly lethal threat, the DMLE was not allowed to be involved…though I did try. Harry, you don't have to tell me yourself, but I will certainly be seeing Dumbledore soon either way to hear about this. I don't like that I wasn't informed about that."

Sighing, he relented, "Susan, you might not want to stay here for it. I don't know what the rumors said, but it is not pretty. Also, Ron and Hermione of course know, but I don't want it to get any farther, can I trust you with that if you do want to stay?"

Anyone who knew Harry would be really worried, as if he said something was not pretty, with everything he had gone through, it had to be bad.

Susan nodded, "I'll stay, I swear I won't tell anyone."

 _ **Beginning of the Chamber of Secrets Battle summary**_

"Well, you know that Dobby is the Malfoy elf. That he was the one who warned me about this threat, yet could not reveal anything about it likely meant Malfoy had something to do with it. At the time we thought it was Draco, never imagined Lord Malfoy would be involved though, as Draco was boasting when the first attack happened, saying the mudbloods would be next. Hermione brewed some polyjuice potion and Ron and I disguised ourselves as Crabbe and Goyle to find out if it was Malfoy who was the Heir of Slytherin. Everyone thought it was me," he said a little sourly, while Susan looked at her feet. Apparently she had believed it too. "We found out it wasn't Malfoy though. Skipping to when Hermione got petrified, she had a ball of paper crunched up in her hand when she was petrified. It was a page ripped from a book about a basilisk. She had figured out what the monster was that petrified everybody."

"A basilisk! But Harry the gaze of a basilisk kills, not petrifies, and how in the world would a basilisk even get around the school?" Amelia worriedly asked, somehow she knew that Harry would have an answer to those questions. Her Susan being at school at the same time as a basilisk really did not suit her.

Smirking, Harry said, "Hermione out what Ron and I would later figure out as well; that everybody who got petrified caught the basilisk's gaze indirectly. Filch's cat from the reflection of a water spill, Justin through Nearly-headless Nick; and a ghost couldn't die again; Colin through his camera, and Hermione had already figured out it was a basilisk so carried a mirror with her to look behind corners. She figured out the basilisk travelled through the pipes in the school."

Amelia looked bleach white while Susan listened with rapt attention.

"Earlier that year, I had found a diary. A blank diary which belonged to someone called Tom Marvolo Riddle, a 16 year old boy at the time he made it, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. By inking a question on its page, it would respond to that question. I asked it what it knew about the chamber of secrets. It transported me into what was seemingly his memory, of the day a Ravenclaw student, Myrtle, was killed in the same bathroom she haunts, when he said that Hagrid had opened the chamber and gotten expelled for it. I found out later he falsely accused Hagrid and got him expelled. One day I came back from Quidditch practice and my dorm was a mess and the diary was gone. Anyway, because of the diary, Ron and I figured out that whatever had happened, it had something to do with Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and the first attack had happened near there as well."

"We went there to speak with Myrtle, which was when a new message was written on the wall; her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever. We overheard the teachers saying the student was Ron's sister. Lockheart said he knew where the chamber was, so we took him to help us, but he was just trying to run away, so Ron held him at wand-point as we went into Myrtle's bathroom and learned figured out that one of the sinks in the bathroom was the entrance to the chamber of secrets." A collective gasp came from Susan and Amelia, as he continued, "I knew because the tap didn't work and there was a symbol of a snake engraved on the tap. Only parselmouths could open it. The entrance is a slide that ends in a pit of bones at the bottom. We sent Lockheart in first then went in after him."

"So let me get this straight, you knew there was a _basilisk_ in there, yet you still went down?!" Susan exclaimed. Amelia looked even more pale. She wanted to ask questions desperately, but she knew she should let Harry finish his explanation before asking him anything further. She would definitely be viewing pensieve memories of this conversation multiple times.

"Ron's sister was down there, and we didn't know how much time we had, we couldn't just leave her. Continuing, Lockheart somehow stole Ron's wand and attempted to Obliviate us. He said he'd leave us down here and say he jubilantly fought the monster, but it was not enough to save the boy-who-lived. It would make a great book like the rest of the stories he'd faked, apparently."

Amelia spluttered, while Susan looked completely horrified. "God, we haven't even gotten to the chamber yet, and it's already such a horrific story! This for him was 'not very pretty?' Bloody hell!" Amelia thought.

"But Ron's wand had broken at the start of the year, and Lockheart's spell backfired on himself, which is why he is currently at St. Mungo's. His spell caused a tunnel collapse though, and Ron was stuck on the one side, while I was stuck on the other. I had no choice, so I went on alone. I opened the chamber door with parseltongue, and when I went in, I saw Ginny on the ground. The chamber was like a large cavern, there was water in the center, and statues of snakes and Salazar Slytherin. Ginny wasn't moving, and when I rushed over to check on her, a figure walked up to me. My wand had fallen onto the ground and he picked it up. He said he was Tom Marvolo Riddle, the boy from the diary. He told me that Ginny would never wake. I didn't understand what he meant, but he went onto continue to say that Ginny had written all her feelings into the diary and that when she wrote in his diary, she gave more and more of her soul to him, so he could eventually possess her to control the basilisk and open the chamber. Riddle was like a ghost – but he could pick up my wand, it was really weird. He told me that he was sucking out the life energy from Ginny and that soon she'd be dead, and he'd come back to life."

Amelia now was extremely confused. A diary, bringing a person back to life? Possessing people, how could that be? Again, she was dying to ask questions, but being an experienced interrogator, held out until the end.

"He was very interested in me. Something about how I could defeat the greatest wizard of all time – Lord Voldemort." Amelia visibly shivered. "It's just a name for gods sake! In fact it isn't even a real name! Fear of the name only increases fear of itself! We shouldn't be afraid to say it!. Anyway, he then did this with my wand," he said, getting out of his seat. Harry had learned how to do the flame spell that Voldemort had used to reveal himself, and intended to show Amelia who Tom Marvolo Riddle actually was the same way he had been shown.

" _Imitor Littarae,_ " he murmured and drew out Tom Marvolo Riddle invisibly in the air. He then muttered " _Inflammare Littarae,_ " lighting the words Tom Marvolo Riddle up in flames above the dining table. Then he whispered, " _Coetus Aliter_ " and the letters rearranged themselves to I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. He cancelled the spell with a _finite_.

Susan screamed and Amelia was stuck in place, not knowing what to think. At age 12, this boy went into an unknown chamber to rescue his best friend's sister, in which he knew there was a fatal monster from which he had no protection, nearly got all his memories wiped and killed in a tunnel collapse already, before he even entered the chamber, and now he faced some partially corporeal version of Voldemort attempting to resurrect himself, and he hasn't even gotten to the basilisk yet! Knowing this boy's luck it was likely not because the basilisk decided to sleep it out. She bleakly motioned for Harry to continue.

"He said he was the greatest sorcerer of all time, but I said that he wasn't, that it was Dumbledore, and that he was greater than Voldemort could ever be. He then hissed in parseltongue and said he wanted to see how well I fare against the basilisk."

He didn't even try looking at Susan or Amelia for their reactions, knowing what they'd be.

"As the basilisk came out of a cave, Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix flew in. Later, Dumbledore told me, it must've been impressed by my loyalty to him and so he came to help me. While I was running, Fawkes fought with the basilisk and gouged its eyes out. I heard Riddle hiss that the basilisk could still smell and it could still kill me that way." He realized that it felt oddly relieving explaining this all in length to someone. "The basilisk came for me, but I ran around and eventually came to the place where Fawkes had dropped the sorting hat. I don't know what I was thinking – but I put the sorting hat on my head. I felt a thud on my head and when I took the hat off, there was a sword inside. It was the sword of Gryffindor."

Amelia was openly gaping by now. She had heard many stories in her time in the Auror department, but this…this was something different.

"I took the sword, and while running tried to fight back at the basilisk. At some point, I climbed on top of a statue and the basilisk lunged at me. I took the opportunity and struck the sword through the inside of the basilisk's mouth into his head. I felt a pain on my arm and realized that one of its fangs had been embedded in me."

"But – but – how are you alive, basilisk venom brings instant death," Amelia breathed.

"Once I got down from the statue, Fawkes landed on my arm and cried on it, Phoenix tears have healing powers."

"Voldemort was really angry about the basilisk but he said it didn't matter, that he'd come back anyway, then I'd be dealt with. I saw the diary though, Voldemort's, Riddle's diary. I instinctively grabbed it and with the basilisk fang I had taken out of my arm, opened it, then stabbed the diary. Ink spluttered from the diary, and a white hole appeared in Voldemort's body and he started screaming. I stabbed it a couple more times, and he disappeared into black smoke. That's when Ginny woke up. Fawkes took us out of the chamber, and then I freed Dobby with that diary. I gave it to Malfoy because I knew it was his. There was an event in a bookstore in Diagon alley where I was with the Weasleys. Malfoy senior got into an argument with Mr. Weasley, and he took one of Ginny's books before throwing it back into her cauldron. And it was the Malfoy elf that warned me of the danger. It must've been him."

 _ **End of the Chamber of Secrets Battle summary**_

Susan had started to cry softly and Amelia just downed a glass of brandy, too shocked and horrified to say anything. She knew what that was. She couldn't have been the Head of the DMLE and not know, though it had been very, very long since she had encountered one. It was a Horcrux. But if Voldemort had truly been resurrected as Harry had lived through, as she quite so believed, then had Voldemort made multiple Horcruxes!? How many had he made? _At least the mystery of how he was able to resurrect himself had just been solved_ , she thought grimly.

Harry however, was worrying about someone else, "Susan please don't cry, look, I'm fine. That was three years ago, and there's nothing to worry about," he tried. It didn't seem to have the desired effect as her tears just intensified.

Harry's words also snapped Amelia out of her trance. Family first, business later, she thought, moving over to soothe Susan. "You did want to hear it Susie, he did warn you. You won't help him by crying," she said, enveloping her in a hug.

"He faced so much when he was only 12, and all I did was help make his life terrible by thinking he was the heir. When in reality he and his friends were the only ones actually trying to stop him," she uttered between sobs.

"Susan it's okay, really. It's in the past. The whole school thought so, and to be fair, I was the only one of the students who could actually access the chamber without being possessed or imprioused by the actual heir. Plus you've more than made it up to me by joining the DA and the help you've given me lately, especially during this Umbridge thing. I'm really grateful that I can stay here," he deliberated.

Susan nodded, and with one last sad look at Harry, she left the room.

Amelia stopped him from following, "She just needs some time Harry. She needs to come to terms that her actions weren't the right ones, but that everyone makes mistakes and that she'll learn from it for the future. That was also something very heavy, she'll need some time to process it before going to bed. As you know, Voldemort murdered her parents too. I'll check on her in a quarter hour, could we have a chat about this if it okay with you? If at any point you'd like me to stop or if you do not want to answer a question, you need only to let me know."

"I'm really sorry about Susan, and of course," he accepted.

After 15 minutes of confirming and clearing up his story, Amelia called it to an end and asked for his memory of the event. After receiving it, she went to check on Susan and suggested Harry sleep for tomorrow's trip to Diagon alley. Amelia really wanted to ask Harry about what had actually happened on the night of Voldemort's resurrection, the successful one that is, but she knew even though he was at terms with what happened in his second year, it must've been very difficult and there was no way she was going to strain that young man even more one night.

"Goodnight Harry," she sighed, as she thought about what tomorrow would bring. First she'd take Harry to Gringotts to get his Lordship. Provided everything go as planned, she would then take some a small team of her most trusted Aurors to arrest Umbridge. The arrest of a high-profile Ministry official warranted the calling of an emergency Wizengamot session, thus, she would then have to call the session for four hours later and present Umbridge's case, likely with the Minister on Umbridge's side. Then, she would get together a team of high-clearance Aurors, perhaps even some Unspeakables to start working on Voldemort's Horcruxes. She'd also look into what Tonks' relationship with Harry was. Perhaps she could get her on the team as well, as it could be a good way to have Harry feel better about telling them anything he might know. Lastly, she would have to go to Dumbledore and question him on what he knew about the basilisk and Voldemort's Horcruxes. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

This was a somewhat longer chapter than the others, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. The next Chapter will be out next weekend.

In the next chapter we will see Harry go to Gringotts to claim his Lordship and his vaults as well as the Wizengamot trial. I would like to make Harry be rich (he is after all the the Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House) but not so rich as I've seen done that he could practically buy out the Ministry of Magic. It would be nice to hear what you guys think a balanced amount of money and assets would be, so if you have an idea, it'd be great if you could let me know.

*For those of you who are interested, I added the 3 elected seats were added because there would have to be some sort of system to have a minimum amount of seats in case bloodlines go extinct, and some old legislation decided the minimum seats to be 47 so that an individual Lord/Lady doesn't have too much power. Daphne mentions 46 active seats as the Black seat is currently vacant.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you once again for all the reviews and suggestions! I also fixed the issue with the Anagram from last chapter, thanks to those of you who pointed that out!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Wizengamot**

Amelia Bones left the pensieve memory of the previous night's conversation even grimmer than she was before. This couldn't wait, she decided. She'd go to the Ministry before heading to Gringotts with Harry and her niece and inform a team of high-clearance Aurors immediately. What would happen to the knowledge of Voldemort's Horcruxes if something happened to her? No, she couldn't risk such important information to be gone forever. If she had time she would also visit Dumbledore then, and if not, that would have to wait till after Umbridge's trial. Auror Hammer had been working on Umbridge's case all through last night and had declared it fit for court. All the pieces were slowly falling into place.

-OOO-

That night, Harry had slept surprisingly well. No dreams of the door at the end of the dark corridor haunted him, and he felt as if he had taken a dreamless sleep potion. Yet he still woke up at 7:30, which was good as breakfast was at 8, before Amelia would head to the Ministry to get started on her day's work before joining Harry and his friends in Gringotts. After a quick shower, Harry made his way downstairs and into the dining room, where once again Susan and Amelia were waiting for him. Amelia looked like she had barely slept at all; he hoped it wasn't his fault. Meanwhile Susan also looked a little sleep-deprived. Nonetheless, she smiled at him as he came down to breakfast.

After a bit of small talk, Harry remembered something he was curious about. "Amelia, what happened to Draco Malfoy after he got arrested?" he asked.

Smiling, Amelia responded, "His father is powerful, but not even he can save his son after attacking the Director of the DMLE and risking the lives of Hogwarts students with careless casting in front of hundreds of witnesses. Remember that most of the Wizengamot have children or grandchildren in Hogwarts, what if it had been their child who was behind me, and Malfoy's curse had actually hit someone in the neck?" she pointed out sourly. She then continued, "Lord Malfoy managed to delay the trial to next week, until when he will likely try to call in as many favors and bribe as many people as he can. I don't think he'll actually manage though. The whole of the light faction will be gleeful to see his son in Azkaban, even if it is in the no-dementor wing, and they have 16 of the 46 votes in the Wizengamot. 8 votes from the gray faction, and Draco Malfoy will be in Azkaban for a few years. I don't think it will be more because he is a minor."

Harry just nodded, wondering how it would be to go even a whole week at Hogwarts without being taunted by Malfoy.

"Harry, would you allow me to show your memory of the chamber of secrets along with my memory of the conversation we had to a few of my Aurors? It could immensely help with the fight against Voldemort," Amelia said, reasoning that if a 15 year old boy could say his name, she should too.

"Okay Amelia," he replied after a moment of hesitation.

"Thank you Harry, I have a feeling it will really help us in the upcoming war. Now, I'm going to head to the Ministry, I'll meet you guys at the leaky cauldron at 10. Don't be late," she added, giving Susan a hug before she flooed away.

-OOO-

Once she got to headquarters, Amelia immediately called over a group of trusted colleagues who would be most suited to uncover the truth about Voldemort's possible Horcruxes: Amelia's second command and the Head of the Auror Office Rufus Scrimgeour, Investigative Auror Connie Hammer, Auror Nymphadora Tonks and Head Unspeakable Croaker.

"Madam Bones, forgive my impulsiveness, but why are we here?" asked Unspeakable Croaker.

"First of all, is there anyone here who actually believes Harry Potter and Dumbledore are lying about the return of Voldemort?" Amelia questioned.

Aside from the Head Unspeakable, her guests flinched at the use of the anagram, however none of them spoke. Clearly they didn't believe in Fudge's rubbish. Being in the midst of all the goings-on, it would be nearly impossible not to be doubtful of the Ministry rhetoric.

"Good. Some of you may already know, Harry Potter is staying over at my house during Easter break. I had an enlightening conversation yesterday, not about the resurrection of Voldemort, rather about an event during his second year that may reveal the way that he was able to come back to life." Now everyone in the room, especially Unspeakable Croaker, looked fully interested.

"I have a memory of the conversation I'd like us to watch, and then the memory of the actual event," she explained, pulling out a memory and flicking into a pensieve with her wand, before beckoning the rest of them inside.

As soon as the memory of the conversation finished, the memory shifted into the dimly lit cavern of the chamber of secrets, and the occupants watched a 12 year old Harry battle the basilisk in awe before experiencing the destruction of the diary. Upon exiting the memory, Auror Hammer and Head Unspeakable Croaker had wide eyes. "Horcrux!" they both yelled at once. Upon hearing the word, Scrimgeour looked just as shocked while Tonks stared at everyone blankly.

"That's exactly what I thought," confirmed Amelia grimly.

"But aren't those things supposed to be impossible to destroy!" Scrimgeour protested.

"Basilisk venom, together with Fiendfyre and the killing curse are among the few known substances that have the ability to destroy Horcruxes, a basilisk fang would've done the trick," Croaker explained. "You said that this was before the resurrection of Voldemort?" Croaker questioned.

"Yes, that leads me to believe he has either created more or found another way of anchoring himself to the living world," the Head of the DMLE concluded.

"This is unexpected, and not good at all…" Croaker mused, "at least we know what method, or one of the methods he used. I didn't even think it would be possible to create more than one of those things!" he exclaimed.

Auror Hammer still looked wide-eyed, likely a combination of watching a 12 year old slay a 60-foot basilisk and learning about Riddle's Horcruxes.

"Alright, would someone explain to me what a Horcrux is?" Tonks asked.

"A Horcrux, Dora, is a container which is used to anchor one's soul to the living world. To achieve this, the creator must split their soul and place one of its pieces into a soul container through a dark ritual involving cold-blooded murder. Few people know of how to actually create one, I doubt anyone short of Voldemort knows the entire ritual to do so in the whole of Britain," Auror Hammer replied.

Now it was Tonks' turn to look flabbergasted, as Amelia continued her thought process, "That he got resurrected likely means that he has made more than one Horcrux. The Philosopher's stone was reportedly destroyed by Flammel and Dumbledore years ago, and it is the only one known in existence. That likely means the Horcruxes are the only type of magic he could've used to anchor himself to the world. We must find out how many he made and where they are, otherwise we will never get rid of Riddle."

The occupants of the room nodded, now aware of just who "Riddle" was, so she continued, "You all are here because I believe you are the best in the Ministry for the job. Later today I will contact Dumbledore, to ask what he knows of these abominations. Auror Hammer, from now on you will still serve on active duty, however you will not be accepting any more investigative assignments. If anyone asks, you will say you are working on a top secret investigation for me. I want you to work closely with the Unspeakables," she nodded at the Head Unspeakable, "to figure out what these objects might be, and how many he has made. Over the holiday, I will continue asking Harry if he knows anymore information about this. Tonks, you are to be partly stationed at Hogwarts, on rotation with Auror Jones. When you are not at Hogwarts, yet are on duty, you are to report to Auror Hammer or Head Unspeakable Croaker, and work on this case. Rufus, I'd like you to provide any additional Aurors or help that either Connie or Croaker ask for. This case takes priority over everything short of lives being in mortal danger, is that clear?"

"Yes, Madam Bones," Rufus replied.

"Good, what was discussed today is not to leave this room, besides the Department of Mysteries, of course. Excluding that, even if the Minister himself asks you, you are not to divulge any information, is that understood?" receiving nods in return, Amelia dismissed her colleagues, but asked Tonks to stay behind.

"Auror Tonks, I understand you are familiar with Harry from before?" Amelia asked. Tonks, expecting there to be more, decided to wait for her boss to finish.

"This hasn't by any chance have got to do with Dumbledore's secret group does it?" the Head of the DMLE queried. The shock that flashed across the young Auror's face was enough of an answer for Amelia.

"Indeed I know about the group that Dumbledore set up to fight Voldemort. I also suspect there are at least a few more in my department who are also members. Don't worry, Tonks, I will not be punishing you, or asking for you to betray the group's secrets. But let me make myself clear that the goings on in the Auror department cannot be shared with them. Just as you will not tell me what that group discusses, you must not give any of our secrets to them. You never know if you can trust all of them. In the end Sirius Black was part of this order during the last war, and we all know how he turned out."

Tonks mutely nodded, though she looked there was something she wanted to say at the mention of Black, but thought better of it.

"You may go back to your duties," Amelia dismissed her before heading off to deal with paperwork of the day before she'd have to head to Gringotts with Harry, Susan and Neville.

-OOO-

Once Amelia had gone, Susan turned to Harry, "I'm sorry about my reaction that night, it's just horrible what you had to go through and I wasn't expecting that." _And it probably isn't even a fraction of everything he's actually gone through. I don't even know about the night Voldemort came back and Cedric died_ , she thought bitterly.

Harry smiled at her, "Thanks, it's okay."

"Maybe we can go to Diagon a little early and we can meet up with Hannah before we head down to Gringotts if that's fine with you?" Susan asked.

"Sure, I'll just change quickly and be right down."

Harry spent a very enjoyable hour with Susan and Hannah in Diagon Alley, where they mostly discussed the DA, although the girls did put aside some time for 'girl talk' during which he went over to Quidditch supply store to check out some new equipment. Soon however, it was time to go to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Neville and Amelia.

When they got there, Amelia and Neville were already there conversing amicably. Neville apparently knew Amelia and Susan from even before Hogwarts as Madam Longbottom and Amelia were long-time friends.

"Right, so we'll head over to Gringotts now," Amelia said and leading the way for the three teens.

"Amelia, I invited another person along too, Daphne Greengrass, to come with us. She's going to meet us in Gringotts, as some of her house wouldn't be too happy for her to be seen with me," Harry informed.

Amelia had a calculating look on her face, "That's fine, I know Susan is friendly with her, but do you trust her?"

"She got all of us out of a potentially very difficult situation, and I do trust her," he said, looking over at Neville who was nodding. For a moment he contemplated the shy Gryffindor beside him. Well, he used to be shy that is. Neville was still shy sometimes around new people, but in general the DA seemed to give him newfound confidence, and he stood by him, Ron, and Hermione unwaveringly during confrontations against Malfoy. The 'squib' insults seemed to not phase him anymore, as he was someone who was quickly becoming one of the best fighters in the DA. He was immensely loyal, in fact Harry would've thought him a Hufflepuff if it weren't for the small, yet important moments of courage he possessed. He remembered the time Neville tried to stop them from going to rescue the Philosopher's Stone with a chuckle. Hermione had apologized profusely after that incident.

"Hey, what're you laughing about?" Neville asked, seeing Harry's laughter directed at him.

"Remember first year, when you tried to stop us from leaving the common room after curfew and Hermione cast a _Petrificus Totalus_ on you?" Harry explained.

"Hermione used an offensive spell on a housemate? And I thought she would rather eat every bad-flavored Bertie Bott's Beans than ever break a rule!" Susan exclaimed.

Neville gave a laugh, "Yes, that was the first time I had ever earned house points outside of Herbology class, for standing up to you guys. I never actually knew what you were up to anyway, and then you got all those points during the feast…" Neville sighed in mock-exasperation, continuing "What did you guys do this time?"

"That's a story for another time Neville, we're already at Gringotts."

Entering the bank, Harry spotted Daphne sitting on a bench inside, preoccupied with reading a book.

"Hey Daphne," he said approaching her.

"Hi Harry, Susan, Neville. Madam Bones, it's a pleasure to see you again," she said with a small curtsy and extending her right hand in greeting.

Shaking her hand, the curtsy was returned with another formal greeting, "Heiress Greengrass, the pleasure is all mine. Please, Susan's friends call me Amelia in private."

"Thank you Amelia, just Daphne please," she returned with a smile.

Observing the byplay, Harry thought this must be some of the pureblood etiquette Daphne had mentioned, and considering he was going to be a Lord, he'd probably have to know what all of this meant. This was going to take a lot practice to get used to, he thought while groaning inwardly.

"Let's get right to it then," Amelia said, walking up to one of the desks of the Goblin Tellers. "Heir Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter wishes to claim his Lordship. Would you please arrange the accommodations for us?"

"Of course Madam Bones, it shall be arranged immediately," he replied, calling to his superior.

"Heir Potter," the goblin greeted, "I am Branch Manager Lagnok, I will be overseeing the process of claiming your Lordship. If there is anyone in your party that you do not wish to be with you, they should leave now. I must say, there is a lot that we will need to discuss."

After Harry nodded his acceptance, the goblin led the party to a private room. The room was configured with a desk, presumably for the goblin, which looked down on a table that looked like one that would host conferences, with four seats on each side. As Harry and his group took their seats, the goblin pulled out a small velvet box, and handed it to Harry.

"This is the Lordship ring," the goblin begun, "To claim your Lordship, you must place the ring on your right ring finger. Once it is placed, if the family magic accepts you as the current Head of House, it will adjust itself to fit perfectly on your finger. From there, you must say the vow to activate your Lordship. Are you familiar with said vow?" the goblin asked.

"No, sir," Harry responded.

The goblin looked expectantly at Amelia, who didn't disappoint. "Harry you will need to say, 'I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, accept the position of Lord Potter and swear that I shall uphold and preserve the House of Potter to the best of my abilities. So mote it be.'"

Nodding, Harry opened the velvet box and slid the ring onto his right ring finger. There was a flash of light and the ring fit comfortably onto his hand. Daphne nodded encouragingly as he began to speak the necessary words.

"I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, accept the position of Lord Potter and swear that I shall uphold and preserve the House of Potter to the best of my abilities. So mote it be!" With that there was another flash, this time a golden one as the coat of arms of House Potter appeared clearly on his ring.

"Congratulations Lord Potter, I look forward to doing business with you in the future," the goblin said as Amelia and the teens echoed with the formal greetings to welcome a new Lord.

"Harry, you'll still have to look at your family finances though. There is much to do," said Daphne, seeing Harry's relieved look as the Lordship ring recognized his magic.

Excitedly, the goblin clapped his hands, "Yes, Heiress Greengrass is indeed correct. Now, I was wondering if you could provide me some insight as to why you have never before accessed the Potter accounts in your capacity as Head of House Potter?"

"I didn't even know I was Head of House until a few days ago!" Harry replied indignantly.

Harry ought to know what it really means to be Lord Potter, Amelia thought. "Lagnok, we can discuss that matter further, but first, what is the current balance of House Potter and the value of its assets?"

"Well, Lord Potter's trust vault contains 10,000 Galleons and is self-filling every time it runs out. There are two Potter vaults. One that comes from the Peverell line, and the other is the main Potter vault. The Peverell vault contains 22 Million Galleons and the main Potter vault contains 36 Million Galleons. The total assets and investments of House Potter are worth 82 million Galleons, 12 Sickles, and 3 Knuts." So began a long conversation into the finances and properties of House Potter.

"You may have noticed that much of the Potter fortune is not in your vaults. This is due partly to the four large properties that you own, but mostly due to investments in the muggle stock market. Your mother, Lord Potter, was quite the genius as I remember. She recognized that due to the limited size of the Wizarding world, the return on investments in the muggle world have a much greater potential. I believe you are familiar with muggles?" Lagnok asked.

Harry nodded, still trying to take all of the information he was learning in.

"Lady Potter was especially interested in muggle technology, and invested heavily in companies in this field. These have been the most profitable of your stocks. The late Lord Potter had also invested in various magical firms, which while not as profitable as your muggle stocks, have also gained considerable value. Overall, since your parents took up the mantle of Lord and Lady Potter, the Potter account has grown by nearly a fourth. Unfortunately, due to your parents passing, no further acquisitions could be made."

"I understand," Harry acknowledged. "How about the properties?"

"Ah yes, well the first is a Castle in the French Alps, near the Italian border and not too far from Nice. You have another mansion on the coast of the English channel, almost directly across Dover. The third property is an estate on the coast of Tuscany, and the final property is Potter Mansion, on the Scottish coast," Lagnok concluded.

"There's no way I can manage all these properties and finances myself. Can I appoint someone to look them over for me or something?" Harry asked after the grueling conversation that lasted nearly an hour. He was still having trouble getting his head around all that was said today, and he could see there was a lot he had to learn.

"Yes, in fact you can Harry. Well, in a way yes, and in a way no. You can select a financial proxy who will have access to all your finances and will be tasked with overlooking them. By appointing this proxy, that person can also hire financial managers to take care of your account, but anything they do will be approved by your proxy. However, as you became Lord Potter, you currently have a seat on the Wizengamot, the Wizarding parliament. Until now, Dumbledore as your magical guardian selected a regent for you who is in that seat, and was going to be until you became Lord Potter. Now that you are Lord Potter, you can appoint a regent for your Wizengamot seat, however you can only do that during an actual Wizengamot session, so you will have to attend the first session." Amelia explained.

After a moment of thought, Harry said, "Can I appoint you as my regent and financial proxy?"

"Yes Harry, you could and I'm very grateful in your show of trust. I do not have the time to however directly manage your financial accounts, I'd have to hire managers, if that would be fine with you?"

"Yes, if you think that is a good idea, then sure," he responded, not really knowing if it was a good idea or not himself.

"Great, now, Lagnok, if there isn't any urgent business, may we take our leave? I assure you that I will be back in due time to discuss the management of the Potter accounts, however there is some important business I have to attend to," she said with a meaningful glance at Harry.

"Of course, it was a pleasure Madam Bones, Lord Potter, Heiresses Bones, Greengrass, and Heir Longbottom," he replied, bowing to each one in turn.

"Right, you all," Amelia began as they sat in a secluded booth in the Leaky Cauldron, "I will have my Aurors file the arrest warrant for Umbridge and go and arrest her in Hogwarts once I leave here. I will then call for an emergency session of the Wizengamot. The time is currently nearing noon, expect the session to be at 4PM this afternoon. Susan, please get Harry ready for what he has to expect, and your friends are more than welcome in Bones Manor, if they have time to help you as well. I believe the Greengrasses and Longbottoms were already in our ward ledger, so no problem there. Is there anything else before I go?" she asked.

"No Amelia," Harry said, which was echoed by the teens. It was decided that they'd all go to Bones Manor together, as Daphne and Neville had time, before they'd all attend Umbridge's trial.

-OOO-

Amelia went straight to her office in the DMLE and called Aurors Tonks and Hammer to her office. This was going to have to be done quickly. Auror Hammer came with the case completed and warrant filed and ready to be activated by signature of the Head of the DMLE. Quickly skimming over the case and the warrant, Amelia was satisfied. Taking the parchment titled "Warrant for the Arrest of Madam Dolores Umbridge for Assault on the Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House,"Amelia and her two Aurors flooed to Hogwarts.

Umbridge was just straightening her pink cardigan and smiling in the mirror, likely getting ready to leave to the great hall. _Great!_ Amelia thought, _The quieter we do this, the less time the Minister has to save Umbridge's arse!_

"Aurors!" Came the unholy screech once again, "You will refrain from disrupting me! I am a Ministry official with a job to do!" Though this time the Aurors looked different. Not only were they in full battle gear, but they were armed and the three backup Aurors had their wands trained on Umbridge as Amelia calmly stood there with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Undersecretary Umbridge, you are hereby placed under arrest for the following charges: Assault on the Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House, Abuse of a Minor Entrusted in your Care, Illegally Possessing and Using a Dark Artifact, and Abusing the Authority of your Ministry Position to carry out the aforementioned charges; please extend your arms in front of you," Amelia read out the charges in a steely voice.

Umbridge looked absolutely horrified. She knew exactly how severe it was to assault a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House. Any of the other crimes alone could get her in Azkaban, but such a crime committed against a Lord could be implicated as her trying to force the victim to reveal private House affairs, which was seen as one of the highest possible crimes in pureblood society.

Snapping out of her trance she screeched, "I'll have your job woman! Lies! Lies, I tell you! Cornelius will save me -"

Before she could continue, Amelia gave a nod of her head to one of her Aurors, who stunned the shrieking wreck. Giving the order to put her in a holding cell, she for the first time took a look around her in Umbridge's office. It was probably the most horrifying thing she had seen. Bright pink walls with portraits of hundreds of cats continually meowing surrounding even brighter pink furniture.

Waving Auror Hammer over, the two of them began to search the room for the blood quill. Simply finding the blood quill would likely cost her a few years. Walking over to Umbridge's Desk, Amelia opened the first drawer and found the distinguishing black and red of a blood quill laying there. The tip of the quill still had blood on it. Her face distorted in anger as she realized a blood test would likely reveal the blood to be Harry's. Amelia tried consoling herself by thinking that at least it was more proof of the act that could be stacked up against Umbridge.

While Umbridge was locked up in the DMLE holding cells, Investigative Auror Hammer and Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries confirmed that the blood on the quill was indeed Harry's, which was also added to the case.

-OOO-

Meanwhile at Bones Manor, Harry, Neville, Susan and Daphne sat around a table while Susan and Daphne explained to Harry how the Wizengamot worked and what he should expect for the day's trial, with Neville adding in useful tips in places. They also went over how Harry should go about claiming his Lordship in front of the Wizengamot, how to greet other members using proper pureblood etiquette, and the appropriate language to use in the Wizengamot chambers. Susan, being the niece of the Head of DMLE, then went into how Harry should answer questions about Umbridge's actions during the trial should they arise, with Daphne giving useful information about the judicial system worked.

Before he knew it, Harry was walking across the Ministry atrium, flanked by Susan and Neville. Daphne had separated from them at the Ministry entrance, so as to not attract unwanted attention from any possible Slytherin students who decided to spectate the session. Instead, she found her father and made her way to the visitors section of the Wizengamot, as if she had just came to observe her father, which was something many future pureblood heirs and heiresses did to learn about how they should conduct themselves as future Lords and Ladies.

As they reached the Wizengamot chambers, a guard stopped them. "Kid, only Wizengamot members are allowed through here," a gruff looking Auror proclaimed.

Susan whispered something in his ear, and Harry showed the guard his Lordship ring. Upon seeing the ring, the guard immediately stepped to the side, apologizing profusely for his mistake. Neville and Susan also made their ways to the visitor spots, as Harry found Amelia in her private office where she got prepared for Wizengamot sessions.

Harry would stay behind, and once Amelia announced his admittance as Lord Potter, she would escort him into the chamber. Unfortunately, as some people still believed Fudge's propaganda and because of the Dark faction's open hostility towards Harry, being introduced by the Head of the DMLE would greatly reduce most protests.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Harry watched as the session was called into order by the Chief Warlock, Tiberius Ogden. Although Ogden had resigned from the Wizengamot in protest of the introduction of the High Inquisitor Position, he had been convinced by some of the older members to return, after which he was voted in as the Chief Warlock due to his immense experience and respect that he commanded.

"Order! Order in the Chamber! We are assembled here due to an Emergency Session called by the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones. Madam Bones, you have the floor," Ogden spoke.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock," Amelia said, addressing Ogden respectfully, "Before we get to the main business of the day, we have a new Lord among us, who upon reaching the required age, has claimed his Lordship and accepted by his house magic."

This had everyone curious as to who the new Lord could be, while Daphne, Susan and Neville watched on knowingly from the visitor benches. Dumbledore was also in the visitor stands. There were a couple other Hogwarts students there as well, namely Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, along with Alicia Spinnet from Gryffindor and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, who upon seeing their fellow DA members, had joined the small group on the benches. When they asked them who they thought the new Lord could be, the three only sent them knowing looks and cryptically said "you'll see."

The chamber watched as Amelia disappeared for a second before walking back into the chamber with none other than Harry Potter, and decreed, "I present to you, Lord Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter," as Harry lifted his ring for everyone to clearly see, so that no objections could be made; House Potter's magic had accepted him as the new Lord Potter.

A shocked quiet passed through the chamber before Madam Longbottom stood up and started applauding, which led most others to join, not wanting to be seen openly rejecting a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House. Lord Malfoy scowled at Harry, while Dumbledore looked supremely surprised.

Then Minister Fudge yelled out from the Minister's Post, "Potter can't be a Lord, he's a criminal!"

Madam Bones immediately replied, "Minister Fudge, as far as I know _Lord_ Potter has no criminal record. Do you possibly know otherwise?" She challenged. Amelia had really came to loathe Fudge and his stubborn incompetency over the past year.

"He used magic in front of Muggles!"

"That case was closed and Lord Potter acquitted from all charges. Are you challenging the decision of the Wizengamot, Minister Fudge?" she retorted sharply.

Fudge, seemingly realizing arguing further would be futile, resigned to be quiet and watch. The proxy that Dumbledore had appointed stepped down from the Potter seat gracefully, and shook Harry's hand before retreating to the visitor section.

Meanwhile in those same visitor stands, the Hogwarts students had very different reactions. Theodore Nott, who was basically a less important Draco sat there seething in rage, while Parkinson looked simply appalled. Alicia Spinnet just looked at Harry in awe, while Ernie Macmillan turned to Susan with a shocked face, exclaiming 'You knew!' Susan, Neville and Daphne looked relieved that the Wizengamot seemingly accepted Harry amongst them.

As Harry took his seat between Madam Longbottom and the House Bones seat, which was going to be empty for this session as Madam Bones was going to be the prosecutor in Umbridge's trial. Next to the Bones seat was the Greengrass seat, as all the Most Ancient and Noble Houses had seats next to each other. As Harry walked into his seat, Lord Greengrass stood up and shook his hand, welcoming him to the Wizengamot. On the other side of the House Greengrass seat was the empty House Black seat. That would have to be rectified soon, Harry thought to himself.

"Is there any other business to be completed before we get to the main issue of today?" Chief Warlock Ogden called.

Harry stood up, saying "There is Chief Warlock."

"The Chief Warlock recognizes Lord Potter."

"Thank you. I am currently young and am still in attendance of Hogwarts," Harry began, "Therefore I would like to appoint Madam Bones as Regent of the Potter Seat for the sessions I am not able to attend, for whatever that reason might be."

Next to him Madam Longbottom nodded approvingly, and the light as well as most of the grey faction seemed mostly appeased by that choice. Madam Bones was a well respected woman in the Ministry.

"If there is no other business," she called as Harry sat down, pausing a second to see if anyone else would stand up. When nobody else did, she resumed speaking, "Then we shall continue. I called this emergency meeting today to enact a trial for Prolonged Assault and Torture of a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House –" she was cut off as the noise of protest was deafening from the crowd.

"Order! Order in the chamber!" Ogden called, though it took him a near 30 seconds to calm the Wizengamot and its visitors down.

Seemingly undeterred, Amelia continued, "I will be presenting you with the evidence momentarily," she said as she magically copied and gave out pamphlets containing the arrest warrant and the proof to go with it.

"Aurors, bring in the accused!" Amelia ordered as the main doors to the chamber opened and two Aurors dragged a kicking and yowling Umbridge into the trial. She was greeted with shocked silence as the members read the charges and connected them with the toad-like woman now chained into the seat of the accused.

"What is the meaning of this Amelia! I will not allow this to go on! I will have your job!" Minister Fudge bellowed.

"Minister Fudge, this is a matter for the Wizengamot to judge, as such you do not have the authority to interfere. The meaning of this is that I am doing my job Minister, I suggest you do yours and allow the governing body to do theirs."

Fudge was speechless as Amelia took up the position of persecutor and started reading out the charges and interrogating Umbridge. "Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are charged with Assault on the Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House; Abuse of a Minor Entrusted in your Care; Illegally Possessing and Using a Dark Artifact; and Abusing the Authority of your Ministry Position of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts to carry out the aforementioned charges. How do you plead?"

By the time the Head of the DMLE had finished reading the charges, the crowd was once again in an uproar and it took the Chief Warlock several minutes to calm them down. Fudge was seething, but most of the Wizengamot looked positively gleeful at the idea of getting rid of Umbridge.

"NOT GUILTY!" She screamed, "LIES, ALL LIES I TELL YOU!" she attempted before she was muted by a silencing charm applied by Madam Bones.

"You will answer my questions, and you will treat me with respect. Otherwise we can always just directly dose you in Veritaserum," Amelia threatened.

That shut Umbridge up as she just looked on with pursed lips and a deep loathing in her eyes. Amelia simply turned her back on her to say, "The victim, Lord Harry James Potter, willingly submitted to Veritaserum questioning under my and three other Aurors' surveillance and the transcript of that questioning is in your hand. A blood quill has been found in Madam Umbridge's office in Hogwarts, and the blood on it has been confirmed by Unspeakables to be that of Lord Potter. The punishment for misuse of a Dark artifact on a human is a fine of at least 10,000 Galleons per count, and imprisonment if repeated or the offense is conducted over 5 times in one criminal case. If this is the case, the crime carries a 6 month sentence in the low-security wing of Azkaban per count.

We were able to confirm Lord Potter was tortured on EIGHTY SIX," she spat the number, "such counts, as noted by the Hogwarts detention log. That is a sentence of 43 years of Imprisonment in Azkaban. However, the torture of a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House is already a life imprisonment at minimum, if deemed to be enacted to extract private House affairs. As Lord Potter's Veritaserum testimony suggests, he was interrogated multiple times during these 'detentions' and therefor the accused's actions can be classified as such.

I recently became aware of Umbridge's treatment of Lord Potter through my niece. How do we know he was the only student receiving this treatment? If Umbridge dares do this to the Head of a Most Ancient and Noble House, who would she not do it to? How was it allowed that a Ministry official, chosen by the Minister himself no less, can go around freely torturing our children in our school? I suggest that we sentence the accused to life imprisonment in Azkaban." Amelia concluded.

She could see her speech had resonated with most of the members, as many sent reproachful looks in the direction of Minister Fudge, and were yowling for Umbridge to be locked up. Fudge, dully aware of all the angered looks he was getting, seemed to want to shrink into his chair, looking horrified.

"Thank you, Madam Bones, I believe we have heard enough, let us put it to a vote," Ogden decreed.

Harry stood up however, and as his friends had told him to, announced, "Chief Warlock, as I am one of the parties involved in the trial, I wish to transfer my vote to House Longbottom, so that she may be an impartial judge of the situation."

"Permission accepted," the Chief Warlock stated, while Madam Longbottom looked startled at first, but following Harry's gaze to Neville with Susan and Daphne in the stands, smiled at him and gave Harry a court nod.

The vote was overwhelmingly passed 32 to 13 with 3 abstinences, with Madam Longbottom, Madam Bones, and Lord Greengrass all voting guilty. The severity of the crimes concluded that Umbridge would be serving life-imprisonment. As Umbridge was carried away by Aurors under another silencing charm, Ogden called for order once more, and asked if there was any more business to conclude, as Amelia came to sit back down beside Harry and gave him a wide smile.

In the visitors section, Ernie Macmillan and Alicia Spinnet had been horrified at the prospect of Harry being tortured. Some pamphlets containing the file had also been floated to the visitors section and seeing the scars on Harry's hand, they were utterly shocked. They all knew Umbridge was vile, but they never knew just how much.

So it delighted them even more when Umbridge was sentenced to life imprisonment as the two Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs celebrated by standing on their feet and celebrating profusely. Daphne was carefully stoic as she sent a small smile Harry's way. The two other Slytherins in attendance were fuming. Upon seeing what Umbridge had done to Harry, they had smiled gleefully, only for that smile to come crashing down as they realized their anti-Potter pureblood superiority crusader just got sentenced for life.

Meanwhile, a look of eureka came across Harry's face. _"Gryffindors charge ahead!"_ he thought, and deciding to be spontaneous, Harry stood up once more. Fudge bleached, for once being correct in something by sensing nothing good would come from this for him.

"The Chief Warlock recognizes Lord Potter."

"Umbridge was undoubtedly a terrible person for any job at a school, her torturing students is proof of that. Not only was she Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but also Ministry-appointed High Inquisitor. As High Inquisitor, she had way too much power, which we saw as she abused that power to hand out detentions to me for so little as breathing to be able to host her torture sessions. To ensure this does not happen again, I propose that this body votes to cancel all the ridiculous educational decrees that Umbridge passed under the powers granted to her by the Minister."

There were loud yells of celebration from the visitors stand, making some of the Lords and Ladies chuckle. Dumbledore looked at Harry with another calculating look, however this time there was also pride in his gaze.

"I second Lord Potter's proposition," added Amelia, having heard all about the ridiculous decrees from her niece, while Madam Longbottom's support followed not a second after.

Before the Chief Warlock could call the session to a vote however, Lord Abbott stood up and called out, "I have an addition to make to Lord Potter's proposition, if he would accept?"

Knowing Lord Abbott must be Hannah's father, Harry decided it couldn't be bad, so nodded his acceptance. "Thank you, Lord Potter. I suggest that the High Inquisitor, if it is deemed necessary that one exist, should be chosen by the Hogwarts school board, rather than the Ministry, as the past choice shows that the Ministry is incapable of putting our children in safe hands."

To this Fudge stood up, but instead of responding to Lord Abbott, he turned directly to Harry, presumably thinking he could bully him into backing down. "How dare you question the Ministry! Madam Umbridge's actions in her reforms were supported by I, the Minister himself! Those educational decrees were approved by me! You cannot change months of my work!"

Seething, Harry turned on Fudge, the last of his patience with the incompetent leader gone. Amelia didn't intervene this time, knowing that this was his chance to prove to the Wizengamot that Harry was not too young to be a Lord and a worthy member of the legislative body.

Taking a page out of Amelia's book, "Minister Fudge!" Harry barked, "I am Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. You will treat me with the respect that my title commands! And history will dully note that it was _you_ , Minister Fudge, who supported a High Inquisitor that tortured her own students with a Dark artifact banned by this very Ministry you claim to run! So Minister, you claim to know of all her decrees and to approve of all of her actions, maybe you also knew and approved of how she tortured students? As for changing those decrees, this is the legislative body of Magical Britain, and by challenging a Lord's right to suggest legislation, you are undermining this whole institution!"

The Wizengamot chamber looked shocked by Harry's speech, but now nearly everyone was scowling at Minister Fudge. Only Lucius Malfoy's camp seemed to not show open resentment towards Fudge. It seemed now that Umbridge was taken away, the families of the students in Hogwarts who were under her control had turned Fudge into a scapegoat for their anger.

Daphne, Susan and Neville looked at Harry in awe. They had taught Harry quite a lot about pureblood politics and the Wizengamot in the few hours that they had, plus Daphne teaching Harry a little after her first Defense training with him, but Harry had taken to the political scene like a natural. In this one speech, he had asserted his position as a Lord, effectively crumbled Fudge's support completely and united all but the Dark faction of the Wizengamot behind him.

"I agree with Lord Potter, with that childish outburst, you have also undermined my ability and authority as a Lord!" Lord Abbott confronted Fudge. "I demand a formal apology to myself and Lord Potter for your outrageous comments!"

Spluttering an apology, Fudge sat down again looking utterly defeated and completely pale.

"Now, we shall put the proposition to a vote," Ogden said. "All who support Lord Potter's proposition?"

A clear majority of the Wizengamot's wands were raised with a green light.

"The proposition passes!" the Chief Warlock decreed. "I now declare this session to a close!"

Some of the Wizengamot were still glaring daggers at Fudge, who left the chamber as quickly as he could, while a lot of the Lords and Ladies looked like they wanted to call a vote of no-confidence right there.

As the chamber slowly dispersed, many of the members of the Wizengamot came up to Harry to congratulate him in his Lordship and his first successful proposition that passed. The first was Madam Longbottom, "It's nice to see you again, Harry. Though I didn't expect it would be under these circumstances, I'm pleased nonetheless. I'm really sorry to hear about what that crazy woman did to you, but I must say I am equally glad to have gotten rid of her. You did very well today young man," she praised with a smile.

"Thank you Madam Longbottom, and thank you for your support."

"Of course Harry, and please call me Augusta, now that we are colleagues and you are Neville's good friend, after all."

Similar praise came from Lord Greengrass, who shaking his hand exclaimed, "That was very well done! It seems like you're a natural at this, I look forward to working with you in the future Lord Potter."

He eventually left the chamber exhausted, but very happy with what he had accomplished. It was Tuesday and he still had 10 days left before he had to go back to school, and he wasn't at his relatives! With the convenience of floo-powder, he could spend time with his friends and fully enjoy a holiday.

* * *

Unfortunately, I am a student and final exams are coming up for me soon. I will definitely keep updating, however I wanted to let you guys know that the next update may not come as quick as the previous ones. I might have to reduce to once every two weeks or so until school ends in about a month.

My second story, Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Revolt, will be updated within the next few days as well.

Once more, all your reviews are extremely appreciated, I am stunned by the positive response I got so far, and it has definitely helped to keep me writing!


End file.
